Fate's Card
by FireChaos
Summary: HPYGO crossover, Yugi, Marik and Bakura get invited to Hogwarts, there they learn of a powerful darkness that threatens to destroy them, meanwhile Kaiba is having his own problems with Dark magic.
1. Letters

Okies, hi everyone, err, yeh, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, don't kill me if it's rubbish.

Ok, I'll be using the English names, coz that's the version I watch, but I will include stuff to do with the Japanese and manga versions, ok, and with that said, lets proceed with the story

--------------------------

_**Fate's Card**_

Chapter 1: Letters

It was a day like all the others, a small boy slept peacefully, his spiky tri-coloured gave him a strange appearance, it was almost 10am when Yugi Motou woke, he yawned sleepily, stretched and glanced at the clock.

((It's only 10am Yugi)) Yami said impatiently from his soul room ((and you don't have school, try relaxing for once)) the spirit was unhappy at Yugi always getting up 'early'

(But you know I have to help gramps at the shop today) the boy replied, grinning at his other half's groan.

((Well can you at least leave me to get some rest)) by this Yami meant leaving the millennium puzzle behind, something Yugi would never do. Yugi simply sighed before running of to get ready.

Yugi was soon in the kitchen, along with a very sleepy, and unhappy Yami, Yugi waved to his grandpa who was collecting the mail, he flicked through the junk, tossing it to the floor impatiently, this carried on for a while until …

"Yugi, look at this" he motioned for his grandson to come over, and Yugi was happy to do so, he wandered over, still eating his breakfast, he took the letter from his grandpa, accidentally getting jam on it, he then returned to his seat and opened the letter:

Dear Mr Mutou,

It has come to my attention that you posses very special, but strong magic, my name is Albus Dumbledore, head of hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry,

at this point Yugi dropped his toast and just stared at the letter, mouth agape, the letter continued,

I cannot explain everything you need to know, so I would like to meet you sometime soon and tell you everything you need to know, please come.

Albus Dunbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Yugi's eyes had somehow widened, he read the letter again,

"Please come ?" he mumbled questionably, and, then as if to answer his questions, a slip of paper dropped out the letter and onto the floor, Yugi quickly grabbed it, glancing at it he noticed an address.

"What did the letter say ?" Yugi's grandpa tried to peer over his grandsons shoulder, but because they were the same height he didn't have much luck.

"Huh ?" Yugi seemed to have no idea what his grandpa meant, but soon caught on, "oh, nothing, nothing at all," he grinned stupidly, then ran up the stairs, letter clutched in his hand, he had nearly reached the top when … BANG … Yugi seemed to have tripped over a stair, and know painfully rolled back down.

"Are you alright ?" his grandpa called

"Y-yes, I'm just f-fine," Yugi winced as he walked slowly upstairs, almost hearing his grandpa sigh.

A few minutes later …

((What is it ?)) Yami asked

(A letter to a magical school) Yugi replied, able to easily hear Yami choke with laughter (can we at least go to meet Dumbledore ?)

((You have gotta be kidding, this is all a big joke))

(But who would be smart enough to make this up ?)

((Erm … maybe Joey ?)) It was know Yugi's turn to laugh,

(We both know Joey isn't clever enough to do this, and I don't care what you say, I'm going)

((Suit yourself, but don't blame me when everyone else is laughing at you))

In another room not far away

A boy not much older than Yugi, but a lot taller, sat staring at his letter, thinking

(Maybe I should just go and see who would play a joke like this)

he was actually trying to make an excuse to go, he didn't think it was a joke, but his Yami did,

((No way Ryou, I am not letting you be made a joke of, just think how much fun the Pharaoh would have teasing you))

(Teasing me ? Yami would never make fun of me, you maybe, but not me) Yami Bakura cringed slightly at the truth in this; he had separated from the millennium ring and now watched the white haired boy staring at the letter. Ryou sighed, it looked like his Yami had once again won, he folded the letter in half and put it in his pocket, then unhappily lay back on his bed, staring at nothing.

Yami Bakura blinked, amazed at Ryou quick surrender, but then realised what was happening.

"Oh no, that won't work this time, I'm not going to be fooled by that again," he smirked and waited for Ryou to answer, and waited, and waited, Ryou hadn't answered, and he hadn't moved, still staring into space, Yami Bakura blinked, then shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was about to say … "fine, go and see this Dumbledore,"

Ryou suddenly jumped up, all signs of sadness gone,

"Great ! Thanks Yami Bakura," he suddenly started jumping up and down in delight, much to Yami Bakura's surprise, cursing slightly, he retreated to the millennium ring were he sulked about Ryou's new victory, the truth was he hated to see Ryou sad, and hated it even more when he was ignored, and Ryou had found both of these out.

A few 100 miles away

An Egyptian boy sat on a chair, looking at the letter his sister had just given him, he tried to think of someone who would play this kind of trick, but couldn't, he sighed, almost tempted to rip the stupid thing up, but before he got the chance his sister appeared,

"So, are you going to meet this, professor ?" she asked her younger brother, Marik glared up at his sister, "just a thought," she replied

Marik was still glaring at his sister, who was also Egyptian, with black hair and blue eyes, Ishizu simply sighed, and turned to walk away, but Marik called her back,

"Do you really think I should go ?" he asked warily, wondering if Ishizu would have been tempted to play this kind of trick, Ishizu glanced at the letter in his hand and said,

"Well, if it was true then it could add some excitement into your life," Marik rolled his eyes, hoping that the 'excitement' wouldn't include world domination, he'd had enough of that,

"Fine, I'll go see Dumble-bore to see what he wants,"

"It's Dumbledore Marik" his sister corrected him,

"I meant to say Dumble-bore, cause he sure doesn't seem exciting in this letter,"

He waved it about for his sister to see, although she couldn't read it from that distance, then a piece of paper and a small stone fell out and hit Marik on the head, he blinked a couple of times, glancing at his sisters face,

"Don't even think about it," Ishizu burst out laughing.

At Kaiba Corp

"Please, please, please, please, ppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!" Mokuba looked up at his brother, his eyes all big and watery,

"Why do you want me to go ?" Kaiba looked at his brother suspiciously, wondering if Mokuba could come up with a joke like this, Mokuba seemed to sense this, he shook his head, his black hair swished around his face,

"It sounds really good, and if you learn magic stuff Seto, then you can teach me," Mokuba pleaded

"It's just a joke Wheeler came up with, I'm not going," Mokuba 'looked' like he was going to cry, then suddenly thought of something,

"If you don't go I'll have to drag you there," of course Mokuba knew this was impossible.

Kaiba just looked at his brother before laughing, "fine Mokuba, I'll see who Albus Dumbledore is, but only because I don't want to see you cry, but if it's Wheeler or anyone else they will pay," Kaiba smiled to himself, wondering what he could do to make this person pay, especially if it was Wheeler, but he did have time, and like he said, if it was a joke, and he was certain it was, that person would regret it.

Kaiba looked at the slip of paper telling him were to go, he pocketed it and went to find something that needed working on, meanwhile Mokuba was joyfully punching the air, hoping his brother would decide to be a wizard.

-----------------------------

First chapter … done ! I'm so happy, please **review**


	2. Meetings

Oops, forgot to mention something in the last chapter, this is set after Battle city and after the 5th Harry Potter book, so the characters are in 6th year and

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP

Chapter 2: Meetings

Yugi was still staring at the letter as he walked down the street towards were he was meant to meet Dumbledore,

((It's a joke Yugi)) Yami complained from his soul room

(But what if it isn't a joke, don't you want to learn other magic ?)

((Yes, that would be good, but I've never heard of other magic apart from the Millennium Items))

Yugi sighed, this was the same argument they had every time Hogwarts was mentioned, Yugi shook his head and was about to reply when he noticed three people he knew, Yugi stood for a minute, staring, suddenly one of the boys noticed him.

"Great, Pharaoh was invited too," Yami Bakura said coldly,

"Great to see you too Bakura," Yugi replied, even though Yami wanted to find something to whack Yami Bakura over the head with, "I guess you all got invited too," he said, glancing at the other boys.

One of them just glared at him, his ice blue eyes forced Yugi to look away,

"So Kaiba, will you be going ?" Yugi forced himself to look at Kaiba, who just glared back,

"Do you honestly think that this is real ? Magic doesn't exist, I only came because Mokuba asked me to come and see who would play such a horrible trick on his brother."

The boy standing by Kaiba snickered, Kaiba turned his icy gaze to him, but the boy continued to laugh,

"Mokuba probably believed what it said in the letter was true," Marik laughed, "What an idiot,"

In an instance Kaiba had swung his fist at Marik's head, Marik ducked and narrowly avoided the attack,

"Shut up, don't you dare call me brother an idiot," Kaiba yelled, trying to now strangle Marik, but Marik somehow slipped away,

"Temper, temper Kaiba," Marik teased, he was soon joined by Bakura in the chant, but this only seemed to make Kaiba madder,

"Well, Marik," Kaiba clenched his fists, trying to control his anger, "You must be an idiot to come here, why would you come to Japan all the way from Egypt if you thought this would be a joke ?"

"Good question," Yami now appeared in Yugi's place, "well Tomb Keeper ? A question is normally followed by an answer,"

"Shut up," Marik glared at Yami, "I only came because Ishizu forced me,"

Kaiba laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world,

"Err, what's so funny ?" Yami Bakura looked confused, glancing around he saw he wasn't the only one,

"Oh, nothing," Kaiba replied, looking serious again,

Yami Bakura shook his head in confusion, then looked away, just in time to see Marik punch Yami in the face,

"What was that for ?" Yami looked amazed,

Marik shrugged, "felt like it,"

Yami gritted his teeth and jumped up, "You asked for it Tomb Keeper,"

Bakura watched, interested, he wondered if maybe he should stop them from fighting, but quickly decided against it, they were just having a little fun.

Suddenly he felt Ryou trying to regain control of his body,

((Not now Ryou, Pharaoh and Tomb Keeper are fighting))

(That just gives me more reason to want to stop them)) Ryou argued back,

There was a flash of light and Ryou appeared, he noticed his friends and ran over before they tried to kill each other.

Dumbledore sat in his office, looking at some papers about the new students; he pulled out one of his many watches and studied it

Almost time to meet them 

He thought, he pulled his wand out from under his robes and was about to say a spell when the door to his office flew open and Professor McGonagall walked in,

"Albus, I'm so glad I got here before you left,"

"What is it Minerva ?" Dumbledore asked

"I was concerned, about the transfer students,"

"What about them ?" Dumbledore seemed only mildly interested,

"Well, they only just revealed they have magic in them, don't you think this could be dangerous ?"

"How ?" Dumbledore was slightly confused, although he didn't show it,

"Well, what happens if this magic is dangerous ? And puts our students in danger ?" she asked, clearly worried,

"That is why they are coming here, to learn to control and use there power, and to keep them away from Voldemort's terrible powers, but, if they do have some special magic, different from ours, they could help us in the war against Voldemort,"

"I understand Albus, you should be going now," Professor McGonagall turned towards the door,

"Have a nice day Professor," Dumbledore gave a small nod as the gargoyle jumped out the way to let McGonagall through, then leapt back to seal the entrance.

Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered a few words, then slowly disappeared, or that's what it looked like.

A few minutes later Dumbledore apparated in Japan, he looked around, people passed him, not even glancing at his strange clothing or long white beard, people didn't even notice him, he walked over to a park that seemed deserted, until he saw four teenagers, two of them fighting, one trying to stop them fighting, and another not caring about what was happening.

Dumbledore looked at the teenager who was standing alone, his normal looking brown hair blew in the wind; his icy eyes stared at nothing, his jacket fluttered gently.

_This must be the boy billionaire, Seto Kaiba,_

Dumbledore thought, then directed his gaze to the boy who had tri-coloured hair, shaped like a star, his hair was mostly black, with blonde streaks and purple edges, his eyes were purple/lavender colour, he wore something that looked like school uniform, blue pants, a jacket and underneath a black top.

Yugi Motou 

Dumbledore wondered how he got his hair like that, Yugi Motou seemed to be trying to strangle another teenager, who was also attempting to strangle Yugi, he had tanned skin, light blonde hair, lavender eyes, black pants, purple/white top and he wore a lot of jewellery.

_Marik Ishtar, from Egypt _

Dumbledore smiled at the fourth teenager, who seemed to be trying to stop Yugi and Marik fighting, but was actually getting crushed, he had white hair, brown eyes, blue pants, blue and white t-shirt and a turquoise/blue jacket.

And of course, Ryou Bakura 

Now that Dumbledore had decided who was who, he walked over, wondering if it was safe to stop Yugi and Marik from fighting, but he didn't have to worry.

Kaiba looked up, "Oh, idiots, we have company,"

Yugi and Marik immediately stopped trying to kill each other and looked over, Ryou sighed, relieved that he could finally breath again, there was a flash and Yugi appeared instead of Yami, Dumbledore didn't notice,

"It's nice to meet you, you must be Dumbledore," Yugi said happily

"Yes, I am Dumbledore, I am pleased you have come,"

"Well, I'm Yugi Motou," Yugi said smiling

"I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou stepped forward, "But everyone calls me Bakura," he added hastily, Dumbledore nodded to show he understood,

"Marik Ishtar," Marik grinned,

"….." Kaiba just said nothing, earning a glare from everyone except Dumbledore, who just smiled,

"You must be Seto Kaiba then,"

Kaiba nodded, not saying anything

Dumbledore took this as a sign to begin,

"You all know you've been invited to Hogwarts, we have invited you because you have a great amount of magical energy inside you, magic that has only just been noticed, if you come you can learn how to use your magic and ours, but if you decide not to come then you could be in danger, a powerful wizard seeks any type of magic that will give him even more power, so we cannot guaranty your safety, but I will tell you that Hogwarts is the safest place people like you can be, it's your decision,"

Yugi stared in wonder, Marik looked impressed and Ryou looked slightly afraid,

"Here," Dumbledore took out some papers and handed them to all four teenagers, "these contain what you will need for school, and a train ticket to Hogwarts, oh, and you will be starting in 6th year, but do not worry, you should all easily catch up,"

Yugi was now staring at the papers, Ryou and Marik were flicking threw them, Kaiba narrowed his eyes,

"Sorry, I'm not going," he said, not sounding sorry at all, everyone stared at him, Dumbledore sighed sadly,

"It's your decision," was all that he said,

"Kaiba, don't be a fool, you'll put yourself in danger if you stay," Yugi pleaded,

"If I go Mokuba will be alone, and in danger," Kaiba replied, "and I don't trust anyone with my family," he said as Dumbledore opened his mouth, he looked at Yugi who was about to say something, then quickly tore the papers into shreds, letting them fall to the ground, Yugi stared in horror,

"Have fun," Kaiba said coldly, then turned and walked away, his jacket blowing in the wind

Gasp, Kaiba's not going ! nope, I have other plans for him

Review please


	3. Diagon Alley

Sorry all Seto fans, I was gonna have Kaiba goin to Hogwarts, but after I planned some of the lessons I realised I'd forgotten Kaiba, soooo, I just changed the plot

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP

-----------------------

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

A few weeks later Yugi, Marik and Ryou were in the middle of London,

"Soooooooo, were do we go ?" Yugi asked, turning to look at his friends, who looked just as confused as he did,

"They could at least have got someone to come and help us," Marik complained unhappily,

"Ello there," A voice said, all three turned, then looked up to see a giant standing in front of them, Yugi gasped as Ryou's and Marik's eyes widened, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys an' grounds at 'Ogwarts," the giant said proudly, "an' I'm yeh' care of magical creatures teacher," he added quickly,

"I-I think you got your wish Marik," Ryou leaned over and whispered in Marik's ear,

"H-hello," Yugi stuttered, holding a shaky hand out, Marik sniggered at Yugi, Yugi pretended not to hear anything, "I'm Yugi Motou," he said, a bit more confidently,

"Nice ta meat yeh Yugi," Hagrid shook Yugi's hand, making the boy wince as his arm was almost ripped off,

"I'm Ryou Bakura, but everyone calls me Bakura," Ryou smiled sweetly, but kept his hands behind his back,

"And I'm Marik Ishtar," Marik folded his arms, also avoiding them being torn off,

"Nice ter meet all of yeh," Hagrid beamed happily, "Dumbledore sent me ter get yer all ta Diagon Alley, fer some reason he said yeh might get a bit lost," Hagrid said that as if it was impossible for someone not to find the Alley,

"Well," Yugi said sheepishly, "We are a little lost, I guess," Marik rolled his eyes at this, Yami chuckled,

((A little lost Yugi, or very lost ?)) he asked although he knew the answer,

Yugi glared at Yami, but it was very hard for him to be intimidating and ended up looking cute instead, making Yami laugh even more,

"Well, come on all of yer, follow me," Hagrid called, he set off, and was soon followed by Marik, Ryou and Yugi.

A few minutes later all four of them had arrived at an inn,

"This, is the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid pulled the door open, ducking down slightly he walked in, Ryou looked very unwilling to follow, but Marik grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the inn, Yugi followed.

"Hagrid," called a voice cheerfully, Yugi noticed a man standing behind a counter, he had a mug in his hand, then he seemed to notice the three foreigners, "new students Hagrid ?"

"Yep, this is Yugi, Marik and Bakura, there gonna be startin 'Ogwarts soon, 6th year, but fer now there is ta stay here, Dumbledore's orders,"

"Ah yes, now I remember, I'm Tom," the man said, "Your rooms are upstairs,"

Yugi yawned, although he tried his best not too,

"Seems yeh all a bit tired," Hagrid said, "Yer can all go ta bed soon but firs' I'll show yeh how ta get to Diagon Alley,"

Hagrid walked out a door near the back of the inn, once they were all outside he took out a pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks while telling them which order to tap them in, the wall started to slowly move, bricks clicking as they fitted into place to form an archway, Ryou gasped in amassment as he stared at Diagon Alley.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid announced.

Marik wanted to explore straight away, but was stopped by a very sleepy Yugi

"Come on, we can explore tomorrow," Yugi said, trying to stop himself yawning,

"Baka Pharaoh," Marik muttered under his breath so Yugi wouldn't hear, but Ryou was tired as well, Marik sighed in defeat and headed back.

-------------------

Yugi stretched, then changed into his pyjamas, trying to ignore Marik and Yami Bakura's laughing as they pointed out the stars,

((Please let me kill them)) Yami asked again and again, but Yugi always told him to go asleep and ignore them.

But this proved very hard as Yugi was about to find out, he pulled his pillow over his head, but it didn't help, he could still hear the familiar voices saying,

"Go Dark Necrophia,"

or

"I activate the magic card …"

Why were Marik and Yami Bakura duelling at this time anyway ? 

Marik sniggered and pointed at Yugi, Yami Bakura looked over to were the small boy had his pillow over his head and laughed,

"Seems our little games are keeping the Pharaoh awake," Yami Bakura laughed,

Marik grinned, "I thought you were tired Bakura,"

"Ryou's tired but I'm not," Bakura answered, "He fell asleep ages ago in his soul room,"

After a few more hours Yami Bakura and Marik finally felt tired, although Bakura wouldn't admit it, and Yugi finally got some sleep.

-----------------------

The next day Yugi was the first awake, he looked over to were his friends were sleeping and grinned, he sneaked up and yelled at Marik to wake up, which he did,

"Yugi, you baka, can't you see I'm asleep !" Marik exclaimed angrily

"Consider it as pay back for keeping me awake last night," Yugi heard Yami laughing from his soul room,

Marik growled and threw his pillow at Yugi, who got hit in the head, Yugi laughed and walked over to wake Bakura,

Yugi grabbed the pillow Marik had thrown at him, and whacked Bakura over the head with it,

"Oowww," Ryou sat up sleepily and looked at Yugi, "What was that for ?"

Yugi blinked, "Ryou ?"

"Yugi, can't you tell the difference between me and my Yami ?" Ryou looked at Yugi's red face, Marik laughed,

"I think you made a small mistake Pharaoh."

---------------------

"Sooo, how do we get to Diagon Alley again ?" Yugi looked at the brick wall confused,

Marik rolled his eyes, then took out his Millennium Rod and walked over to the wall, he started tapping at the same bricks Hagrid had the night before, after a few seconds the bricks clicked into place and Diagon Alley was revealed, Marik pocketed the Millennium Rod and grinned,

"Simple" he said,

"Stop showing off Tomb Keeper," Yami appeared and glared at the grinning Marik,

"I'm sorry that I can do something the Pharaoh can't," Marik said sarcastically, giving a mock bow, Ryou could hear Yami Bakura laughing at this from his soul room,

Yami walked past, head held high, Marik laughed at this,

"Were do we go first ?" Yugi; who had now regained control of his body, was staring at all the shops and the wizards and witches that walked past, but before Marik could comment Ryou pushed forward,

"Gringotts, the wizard bank," Ryou pointed out the bank, "Hagrid left a note telling us to exchange our money into wizard money,"

"Oh," Marik and Yugi both replied,

Ryou smiled, then grabbed his friend's wrists and pulled them towards Gringotts.

Soon they had all arrived at the entrance, all three stared up, marvelling at the size of the building they were about to enter, Ryou glanced at a sign, but before he could read it Marik had walked in, pulling Ryou behind him, all Ryou read was something about there being a terrible punishment if someone stole something, he quickly told his Yami.

---------------------------

"Ugh !" Marik said in disgust, as he stared at the goblins,

"Marik !" Ryou gave the Egyptian a small push, "We don't want to upset them, let's just get our money and go."

--------------------------

They eventually headed out, their pockets crammed with coins, Yugi was looking slightly pale because he had accidentally crashed into a goblin as he hurried to get out,

"Were should we go now ?" Marik looked at Ryou who smiled,

"Let's get our wands," Ryou said happily running off to a shop that said

Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC 

Inside dust covered almost every inch of the room, Marik sneezed, Ryou glanced about looking for someone, he narrowed his eyes as he saw a shadow moving, then out came a man,

"You must be here for your wands," Mr Ollivander said smiling, "Who will be first ?"

Marik gave Ryou a small push and Ryou walked forward, Mr Ollivander produced a tape measure, and started measuring Ryou, who was very surprised when Mr Ollivander walked off and the tape measure stayed in the air, a few minutes later Mr Ollivander came back with a wand, he handed it to Ryou.

Ryou waved it, out shot a flame which set a couple of books on fire,

"Nope, that's not the wand for you," the man took the wand from Ryou and went to get another one.

After a few minutes Yami Bakura took over, when he was handed a wand he purposely waved it at Yugi, causing a couple of wand boxes to fall on top of the small boy, Marik, of course, laughed and did nothing.

Ryou managed to regain control before too much harm was done, he grasped a wand and felt it warm against his hand, he waved it, silver and blue sparkles shot out and danced around him,

"This, is the wand for you," Mr Ollivander smiled.

Marik was next, his first wand smashed a window, so Marik happily skipped around the room waving it, Mr Ollivander chased him and eventually caught him.

After a few minutes Marik finally got the correct wand, he waved it and a small flame shot out and spun around him before disappearing high above there heads.

Yugi was last, and quickly got the right wand, it sent golden sparks that fizzed.

Next was the bookshop, Yugi and Bakura had a hard time dragging Marik in, but eventually succeeded.

They exited the bookshop only to run into a boy with blonde hair.

"Watch were your going," Marik snarled,

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you filthy Egyptian," the boy shouted back, Ryou and Yugi grabbed onto Marik's arms to prevent him from killing the kid.

((That baka ! Let me at that idiotic kid)) Ryou heard Yami Bakura growl, but before he could protest his ring flashed and Yami Bakura stood in Ryou's place, he glanced over to see Yami standing instead of Yugi.

Yami Bakura smiled, then loosened his grip on Marik's arm, Marik glanced back, grinning, then pulled his other arm out of Yami's grasp, and flew at Malfoy.

Malfoy's face went from confident to terrified, Marik pulled his fist back and punched Malfoy in the face, the boy immediately started whimpering as blood poured from his nose.

"Y-you hit me !" he squeaked

"Really ?" Marik smirked,

Malfoy started backing up, "My father will hear about this !" he said, "My father will …" Bakura stuck his foot out, Malfoy fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor, glancing up he saw Yami Bakura's evil smile.

Malfoy jumped up and ran off, Marik and Yami Bakura doubled over laughing,

"Did you see his face !" Marik exclaimed,

Yami narrowed his eyes," We should be more careful," his warnings were ignored.

"Woah, that was cool !" Yami, Marik and Bakura turned to see a red haired boy standing there,

"Really Ron, they could get in serious trouble," a brown haired girl appeared beside Ron,

"I don't care, that was bloody brillant !" Ron said again, "and … wow ! look at their hair !" Ron stared at the three foreigners,

"It's not nice to stare,"

Ron ignored the girls complaints, "I'm Ron," the red haired boy walked over to Marik and Bakura, who instantly let Ryou take charge,

"Ryou Bakura, but just call me Bakura,"

"Marik Ishtar,"

"Yugi Motou," Yami had also retreated to his soul room.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl, a third boy appeared beside Hermione,

"I'm Harry," he said, "Harry Potter,"

"Nice to meet you all," Yugi smiled, Ron, Hermione and Harry stared, "what ?"

"Have you never heard of Harry ?" Hermione asked, surprised,

"No," Yugi answered, "we're foreigners so that might be why," he added,

"Really ?" Hermione seemed interested, "what countries have you come from ?"

"We're from Japan," Ryou supplied

"Egypt," Marik said simply,

"Cool, I've been to Egypt," Ron said, Yugi smiled,

"That was brilliant the way Malfoy went running off," Ron smirked,

"Malfoy, so that's the bakas name," Marik said,

"Actually it's Draco Malfoy," Harry said in disgust, Marik laughed at the name, there was a short pause were Ron stared at them,

"Why are you staring ?" Yugi finally asked, "It's just, people have been staring all day, but we don't know why,"

"It's your hair, it's really weird, but really cool, Fred and George would be proud," Ron said, still staring,

"Oh," Yugi said, "who are Fred and George ?"

"My brothers, were do you get your hair done ?"

"It's natural," all three replied at once,

"Well it's cool anyway,"

"What year are you guys in ?" Harry asked

"Sixth," Marik said,

"You skipped five years, how is that possible ?" Hermione asked,

"Dumbledore said we'd have to take extra lessons to catch up," Marik got the impression Hermione was the clever one,

"We better be going guys, Ron's mum will be getting worried," Harry said as he Hermione and Ron walked away, all waving goodbye,

"Bye," Yugi and Ryou called, "hey, wait, you still haven't told us why we should've know your name," Yugi suddenly called, but by then Harry was too far away to hear, Yugi sighed, then turned around.

After Yugi, Ryou and Marik had got all there school supplies they headed back towards the inn.

That night Yugi had no trouble sleeping, Yami Bakura and Marik were too tired to try and annoy Yugi, and Hogwarts seemed so far away, Yugi shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

Marik smiled at the sleeping boy not far from his own bed, he turned to look at the bed to his left, and saw Ryou was also asleep, Marik shut his eyes, thinking about what Hogwarts would bring, he also drifted asleep.

----------------------

Another chapter done, happy, happy, happy, please review


	4. Another Year

New chapter oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed

I made the sorting hats song up.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or HP

-----------------------

Chapter 4: Another Year

A few days later Yugi, Marik and Ryou were all standing by platform 9 looking very confused,

"Does _anyone _know were platform 9¾ is ?" Yugi asked, staring at the ticket in his hand as if it would suddenly come alive and tell him where to go,

"Of course I know were to go, that's why I'm standing here with no idea were the platform is," Marik replied sarcastically,

"Marik," Yugi complained, "this is no time for your stupid jokes, we only have a few minutes," Yugi was looking very agitated, "maybe we should ask someone,"

"Yugi, whoever we ask is going to think were crazy," Ryou tried to calm down the small boy while saying this,

((Oh, and having a spirit inside your head _isn't_ crazy ?))

Ryou tried to ignore his Yami,

"Yugi, maybe you should let Yami take over for a bit, he might be a bit more, calm," Ryou told Yugi, there was a small flash of light, then Yami stood in Yugi's place,

"Your hikari gets upset about nothing," Marik sniggered,

"Marik, for once in your short life, try to be sensible," Yami sighed, then started pacing slightly, thinking.

Marik nudged Ryou, then pointed to Yami, Ryou looked slightly confused, so Marik tapped the Millennium Ring which was hanging around his neck, Ryou looked shocked, and was about to say something when there was another flash of light.

Yami Bakura grinned, then walked over to where Yami was pacing, trying to look like Ryou, as Yami walked towards him Bakura stuck his foot out, Yami tripped over it.

They heard a small yell before Yami disappeared into the wall in front of him, Marik gasped,

"W-what just happened ?"

"Err Yami got chopped in half ?" Bakura poked one of Yami's feet carefully, for half of Yami was left on one side of the wall, the rest was on the other side.

On the other side of the wall Yami blinked, glancing up he saw people walking past, a train was in the station, steam billowed over the crowd, Yami looked behind him, only to see a wall,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Yami screamed, a few people looked at him, Yami was trying (and failing) to stay calm, but then he looked up and saw on a sigh 'Platform 9¾' he breathed out, then started to move backwards through the wall.

Back on the other side of the wall,

"Uh oh, Bakura, it's moving," Marik started to edge slowly away from Yami's feet,

"Huh, you mean he's still alive ?" Bakura walked over to see Yami emerge from the wall, he straightened up, brushed some dust of his clothes, then turned to face the shocked Bakura and Marik,

"Ra, it is alive !" Bakura shouted,

"Well, Bakura, for once your little jokes were usefully, that" Yami pointed to the wall behind him, "is Platform 9¾"

"Uhh, your kidding right ?" Marik was puzzled,

"No, just run at the wall and you go right through, go on, try," Yami pointed at Marik

"Wha ? me ? why do I have to go first ?" Marik was shocked,

"Because, I said so, and I _am_ he Pharaoh, now go on, unless you're scared,"

Marik stared at Yami as if he was mad,

"Fine, but if it doesn't work I swear I'm gonna kill you."

Marik took a deep breath, walked back past the solemn faced Yami, and the grinning Bakura, then ran at the wall.

Of course Marik went right through to the Platform, Bakura stared,

"Your next Bakura," Yami said,

Bakura walked past, then also ran at the wall, soon followed by Yami, who had to bring both Marik and Bakura's school equipment.

"Whoa," Marik and Bakura both breathed, looking at the train,

"Hurry up, or it'll leave without us," Yami's muffled voice came from behind all the stuff he was carrying,

"Ok," Marik and Bakura walked over to the train, once again leaving Yami with everything,

"Hey !" Yami called after them.

----------------------

Soon their luggage had been loaded onto the train, Yami, Marik and Ryou walked down the train, looking for somewhere to sit.

As they were walking down the train they heard a snigger,

"Hey Marik, why did you laugh ?" Bakura asked,

"I didn't," Marik replied, walking back a few steps to see who was there, his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw who was sitting there, "he did."

"Who ?" Yami and Bakura walked back to see, "Malfoy !" Yugi gasped,

"Well aren't you clever spiky head," Malfoy replied, "I wasn't sure if you could think with all the hair gel you use, thought it might've leaked into your brain,"

"That's an old insult Malfoy," Yami replied, "and I'm not going to change just because some idiotic little brat doesn't like my hairstyle,"

Marik and Bakura looked at Yami for a second, wondering if they had heard Yami insult someone or not, but they were soon distracted by Malfoy, who had stood up along with Crab and Goyle, who were cracking their knuckles,

"Watch what you say, at least I'm not small like you, I'm surprised that you haven't been trampled yet,"

"You making it sound like I'm smaller than anything, so you must be blind, Malfoy," Yami taunted,

"Don't talk to me like that, Crab, Goyle," Malfoy called and Crab and Goyle stepped forward, a stupid grin on their faces, "lets see what you have to say after this,"

Yami, backed away slowly, worried, but Marik and Bakura stepped in front of him,

"What are you doing ?" Yami whispered

"I've been wanting to teach this creep a lesson," Marik replied,

"And, we can't let you have all the fun," Bakura added, smirking, then turning back to Crab and Goyle,

"So spikys friends are coming to save him," Malfoy laughed, "I bet you two can't even fight,"

"Then I think it would be wise not to make a bet," Bakura replied, Malfoy laughed,

"Hmm, lets see if you'll be laughing in the shadow realm …"

"Marik, no," Yami moved forward,

"Fine, lets see how they like jumping off a moving train," Marik reached for his back pocket,

"Do anything to me and my father will have your family in jail," Malfoy stuttered

"If your not here he won't,"

"Marik," Yami warned, but seeing that Marik wasn't listening he reached forward, grabbed Marik around his arm and dragged him away,

Bakura watched Marik being pulled away, then decided he should follow, but first, Bakura turned to Malfoy,

"I'd watch what you say, or you will find yourself in a realm of torture and insanity," and with that Bakura turned and left.

Yami was dragging the angry Marik to the furthest seats from Malfoy, Marik meanwhile was trying to release his arm from Yami's death grip, with very little success, a few minutes later they found spare seats, all three sat down and closed the door, Marik and Bakura sat on one side, Yami on the other, they waited for Yami's speech.

Yami took a deep breath, then began,

"You have to be more careful,"

"We were only having a little fun," Marik complained,

"And if we did send him to the Shadow Realm he would've deserved it," Bakura added, Marik nodded in agreement,

"Do you want to be questioned ?" Yami asked "you can't threaten everyone that you get mad at to the Shadow Realm, it'll attract too much attention and we'll get expelled before we even arrive,"

Marik muttered something, but Bakura replied quickly,

"Don't worry yourself Pharaoh, I gave him a warning, he won't dare tell anyone,"

Yami was about to inquire about the 'warning', when the door opened,

"Yugi ! Bakura ! Marik !"

They all turned around to face Ron who was standing at the door,

"Hey, Hermione, Harry, look who I've found !" Hermione and Harry also appeared at the door, Yami quickly switched with Yugi,

"Hey guys," Yugi chirruped happily,

"Hey, can we sit here ?" Harry asked,

"Sure," Yugi said moving over, Harry and Ron sat next to Yugi, Hermione sat next to Bakura, Yugi glared at Bakura, trying to tell him to let Ryou take control, Bakura ignored him, there were a few minutes of silence, then Ron spoke up,

"Err, is it true that Bakura threatened Malfoy ? it's just, we heard him telling everyone that you did," Bakura froze, Marik chuckled and Yugi glared at him with a look that was very like Yami's,

Bakura blinked a few times, then there was a small flash of light and Ryou was sitting there,

"Err," Ryou stuttered, "no, just a rumour, I didn't threaten anyone," Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, he could hear his Yami muttering something about 'jinxes'

-------------------------

After about half an hour, in which Harry explained all the wonders of quidditch, and Yugi attempted to explain duel monster they heard the signal of the train,

"Oh," Hermione said standing, "You should all get changed now, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," and with that she left,

Ron and Harry took there robes out and started to change, Yugi took his robes out, but found it difficult to get them on over his hair, Ryou was having difficulty getting his robes out the crumpled heap they were in, and Marik was trying to get changed without letting anyone see his back.

Ron and Harry had gotten changed quickly, and were know watching their friends try to get their robes on, Ron shook his head at Yugi, then Harry decided to show him he could open the robes out like a jacket, instead of having to put them on over his head, Yugi went red as he silently thanked Harry for his help, but soon afterwards they heard Ron gasp,

"Whoa, what is that ?"

Marik mentally slapped himself,

"It looks like a tattoo," Harry spoke up, also looking at the hieroglyphics on Marik's back,

"No, it looks like it was done with a knife …"

"It's a tattoo," Marik quickly cut him off,

"But," Ron started, but Harry nudged him,

"We'll find out another time," Harry whispered so that only Ron could hear, Marik quickly slipped on his robes, but Ryou was still struggling, Marik went over to help him and to avoid more questions.

Hermione returned a few minutes later to announce they were at Hogwarts.

Yugi, Marik and Ryou stepped out,

"Firs' years ! firs' years over here !" Yugi turned to see Hagrid,

"That's Hagrid by the way," Ron said,

"We know," Marik replied, "he told us were to go in Diagon Alley,"

"Well, you better go over there, I imagine you'll have to be sorted with first years," Hermione said.

Marik walked over, soon followed by Yugi and Ryou, Hagrid greeted them and led them over to the boats.

"four to a boat," Hagrid announced, Yugi, Ryou and Marik got in one, "everyone in ? FORWARD" Hagrid's voice echoed over the lake, the boats moved forward, a few people gasped in shock at this, after a few seconds a castle came into view,

"Whoa," A gasp was heard from everyone who was in a boat,

(That, is amazing) Yugi thought,

((It's huge, like a palace)) Yugi heard Yami whisper more to himself,

Ryou's eyes widened,

((I must say I'm impressed)) Bakura simply said, although it was hard not to keep the excitement from his tone,

Marik looked at the castle and grinned, 'cool' he thought to himself.

----------------------

A few minutes later they were all inside, a Professor stepped forward,

"I am Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts, before you can enter through these doors you must be sorted into your houses, while you're here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule-breaking and your house will lose points," she turned away and walked through the doors, a few minutes later she was back, "form a straight line. We are ready for you."

The doors opened and the students walked through, a couple gasped at the ceiling, which looked like the sky, Yugi shifted uncomfortably under everybody's gaze, he glanced at Marik who was trying to ignore everyone, and Ryou who was so nervous he didn't notice the stares.

They finally stopped, Yugi looked at the hat that was on a stool, old and dusty, then suddenly jumped in fright as it burst into song:

_Welcome, I'm the sorting hat,_

_In Hogwarts were I live,_

_I'll sort you all into your houses,_

_For that is why I'm here,_

_I'll look into your mind,_

_I find were you ought to be,_

_Shall you be happy in brave Gryffindor,_

_Were courage is the best talent,_

_Or shall it be Hufflepuff,_

_Were loyalty and happiness dwell,_

_Or maybe it'll be Ravenclaw,_

_Were cleverness can be found,_

_Or will it be Slytherin,_

_Were the sly and cunning live,_

_Put me on,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_I'll tell you were you belong,_

_But listen to my warning first,_

_Of sorrow and of hate,_

_Beware what is to come,_

_Unite as one,_

_Heed my warning fellow friends,_

_Listen to me,_

_For if you shall ignore again,_

_Our fate will not end well._

The hats song ended, people clapped, but there was whispers of 'not again,' and 'this happened last year,'

Yugi shifted from one foot to the other, Professor McGonagall took out a long scroll and started reading names off the long list, whoever went up put the hat on their head, a few seconds later the hat would call out a house, once all the first years had gone Professor Dumbledore stood up, then raised his hands for silence.

"This year, we have three new exchange students, who will be joining us in 6th year," he said simply, then sat down as the students started to talk among themselves,

"Quiet," McGonagall called out, "firstly, Marik Ishtar, Egypt" Marik walked up, Ryou realised they were going in order of country.

Marik sat on the stool, then put the hat on his head,

"_Hmm, lets see," the sorting hats voice echoed in Marik's head,_

"_Uh oh, not more voices," the sorting hat ignored Marik's comment,_

"_Lets, see, yes, I can see hate, malice, I think you belong in SLYT …"_

"_Don't even think about it," Marik snapped,_

"_Huh, but I sort you into a house, I have to put you in the house that suits you and …"_

"_Oh shut up, I don't care what you say, just don't put me in Slytherin,"_

"_But …"_

"_Unless you want to suffer the consequences," Marik threatened,_

"… _fine, GRYFINDOR"_

Marik grinned as he went to lift the hat off his head,

"_But you should know, that chaos will follow the darkness in the future," the hat whispered into his mind,_

"_What ?" Marik asked confused and slightly annoyed, but the hat was taken off him._

"Go join your class mates," McGonagall motioned for Marik to join the Gryffindor table, Marik went to sit next to Harry as everyone clapped, Marik smiled, though he was still wondering what the hat meant.

"Ryou Bakura, Japan," McGonagall's voice rang out again, Ryou walked up nervously,

"_Two minds hmm,"_

"_Bakura ? someone else is in my mind," Ryou said nervously,_

_((who ?)) Yami Bakura popped up in Ryou's mind,_

"_Do not worry, I am the sorting hat, but which house ? you and the spirit could fit into any of the four houses,"_

"_I would like to be with my friends, Marik and Yugi, I know Yugi will make it into Gryffindor,"_

_((Yes, plus it won't be much fun without Marik))_

"_Well, since you both fit into Gryffindor, that is were I will put you,"_

GRYFFINDOR

Ryou sighed with relief as he took the hat off his head and went to sit with Marik who playfully punched him in the arm, Ryou smiled, then watched Yugi walk up,

"Yugi Motou, Japan," Yugi went over to the stool, picked the hat up, and was wondering how he was going to get it on his head, the hat brushed the top of his hair, and quickly called out

GRYFFINDOR

Yugi sighed, then walked over and sat opposite Ryou and Marik.

Dumbledore stood up

"Let the feast, begin," he clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables, Marik and Ryou both quickly made a grab for the food closest to them and started eating as much as they could, Yugi carefully picked out what he was going to eat and tried not to rush, which was very hard and soon ended up like Ryou and Marik.

Ron said something but found it difficult because his mouth was stuffed with food, so Harry spoke instead,

"By the way, welcome to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor."

----------------------

I know, I know, I could've done more, but I'll put that in my next chapter, now I'm going to bed … so … tired (falls asleep) review please


	5. Yami no Potions

Thanks for reviewing Satra I'll try to update about every week … can't think of anything to put so, let the chapter begin

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or HP

-----------------------

Chapter 5: Yami no Potions

Yugi, Ryou and Marik continued to eat as much (and as fast) as they could; meanwhile Harry had stopped eating to ask something,

"Where's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher ?"

Ron stopped eating as well to glance up at the teacher's desk, then tried to say something, but found that very difficult with all the food in his mouth,

"And where's Dumbledore ?" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, then mumbled something like 'I just said that.'

"Dumbledore's probably talking to the Professor now," Hermione waved away their worries.

Meanwhile Marik had decided throwing a bowl of pudding at Yugi would be a good idea, Yugi thought it was a bad idea.

"Marik !"

"Calm down, it's nothing," Marik snickered at the fuming Yugi,

"Nothing ! Nothing ! let's see if you think it's nothing !" and with that Yugi grabbed a nearby fruit and threw it at Marik's head, and so, started a food war between them, unfortunately Ryou also got hit since he was sitting by Marik.

"Yugi !"

"Sorry, I was aiming for Marik !"

Harry glanced up from his food to see his new friends fighting, he nudged Ron who looked up and immediately started laughing, this distracted Yugi, Ryou and Marik from their war, they looked over at the hysterical Ron, Hermione looked up and shook her head.

"Really Ron, it's not that funny,"

Marik brushed the food off his clothes and hair, Yugi and Ryou did the same,

"What were you talking about before, I heard you mention something about a teacher ?" Ryou asked politely,

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just our DADA isn't here yet, we were just wondering who it would be," Harry replied, Ryou tilted his head slightly, confused,

"Every year we have a new DADA teacher, all the others get fired," Harry supplied,

"They say the job is cursed," Ron, who had stopped laughing now that Yugi, Marik and Ryou looked 'normal' again,

"But, who would want that job ?" Marik asked,

"Snape wants it," Harry said,

"Snape ?"

"Yeh, he's the potion teacher, and head of Slytherin," Harry said dully, "he hates anyone who's not in Slytherin," Harry nodded over to where a man with greasy black hair was sitting,

"Great, someone else that hates me," Marik said sadly,

"Why, who hates you ?" Ron questioned,

"People you probably won't know," Ryou quickly supplied.

There was a clap, everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing once again,

"Students, you may have been wondering who our DADA teacher will be." Dumbledore paused to look at the pupils, "Please welcome …"

Everyone peered to were Dumbledore was, waiting for their new teacher, then a lady walked into the hall, here violet hair blowing slightly in some unknown wind, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, someone she seemed familiar.

"Professor … Tonks," Dumbledore concluded, Tonks reached the teachers desk, smiling nervously she sat down.

"Tonks !" Ron yelled as quietly as he could, he then lowered his voice slightly, "Why Tonks ?"

"I- I'm not sure," Hermione simply said, "maybe Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else.

_Or maybe, he wants someone he knows, someone he can trust._ Harry thought to himself,

"Do you know her ?" Ryou's voice cut through Harry's thoughts,

"We've, met," Harry answered simple, Ryou nodded his head, but next to him Marik narrowed his eyes slightly

_Their lying _he thought simply to himself.

"And now that we have had our feast, it is time to go to your dormitory, follow your head boy and girl, they will show you the way." Dumbledore's voice rang around the hall for all to hear.

There was suddenly noise, people talking, Harry stood up, Hermione was next, then Ron,

"Come on you three," Ron called,

Marik, Ryou and Yugi stood, then followed the crowd that were heading for Gryffindor common room.

On the way Yugi gasped at all the paintings, Ryou looked a bit nervous whenever one shouted hello to him, Marik seemed to be thinking and didn't notice them.

Soon they had all crowded around a portrait of a fat lady, someone said a password, and the portrait swung open to reveal a room, Ryou walked in after Harry, looking around slightly confused as were to go,

"Our dormitories are up there," Harry pointed to a staircase, Yugi yawned, it had been a long day for him,

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Yugi concluded, Ryou and Marik nodded in agreement, all three walked up, they were quickly followed by Harry and Ron.

Yugi pushed the door open, walked over to a bed to find everything he had brought already there,

((How ?)) Yami asked his hikari,

(I … don't know)

"House elves," Ron answered Yugi's unasked question,

"Oh," Yugi was still slightly confused, but he couldn't be bothered asking, he immediately dressed into his starry pyjamas, and happily lay down in his bed,

(Today has been a great day Yami)

((I have to admit, it's been interesting so far)) Yugi smiled, then carefully slipped his Millennium Puzzle off, and put it on a table next to him.

Ryou smiled at Yugi, his eyes glazed slightly as he spoke to his Yami,

(I like it here Bakura)

((Well, if I can cause chaos then I will too)) Yami Bakura answered almost happily.

Soon all three were asleep, Harry walked carefully over to were Ron's bed was, trying not to wake any of his new friends,

"Ron ?"

"What ?"

"Do you think there's been trouble at the Order ?" Harry asked, slightly worried,

"huh, why would I think that ?"

"Well, maybe because Tonks is here,"

"Harry, Tonks is someone Dumbledore can trust, I mean, with you-know-who back, he's gotta be careful,"

"Yeh, I guess, but still it seems strange,"

"The Order of the Phoenix is doing everything they can to prevent you-know-who from killing you Harry, that's why he brought Tonks here, to keep you safe,"

"I guess that would be true," Harry said bitterly, "oh well, I guess I was worrying too much,"

"Yeh, you were, know go to sleep, I'm tired,"

Harry grinned, then walked back too his bed, a few minutes later he was also asleep,

Marik opened his eyes, _The Order of the Phoenix, what's that ? _He thought to himself, _I don't know, but I'll find out, soon_

Marik closed his eyes again, his head filled with unanswered questions.

-----------------------

The next day Harry was the first to wake, he stretched sleepily then looked around, he was home again; he heard a thump, then turned to see Yugi lying in a daze on the floor.

Yugi blinked a few times, then glanced at Harry who was trying to stop himself from laughing, Yugi quickly got up, his face slightly red.

Hermione soon came bursting through the doors, waking everyone who was asleep; she was waving pieces a paper madly.

"What Hermione ?" Ron asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes,

"We've got our timetables," Hermione happily replied, handing out the pieces of paper,

"What ? You woke me for that !" Ron yelled unhappily, Hermione scowled at him, then turned to Yugi and Ryou who were studying their timetables,

"What have you got ? Divination or Ancient Ruins ?" Hermione asked,

"Err, Divination," Ryou answered happily, Yugi nodded in agreement, Hermione scowled,

"Hermione doesn't like Divination," Ron told them,

"Does anyone ?" Harry asked,

"What about you Marik ?" Hermione turned to the Egyptian boy, who had thrown his timetable onto the bed, then picked it up again, looked at it for a moment before answering Hermione's question,

"Ancient Ruins,"

"That's what I have too," Hermione said happily, "maybe I can help you," at this Harry and Ron rolled their eyes,

Marik thought slightly before answering,

"No," Hermione blinked, "I already know loads of stuff on Egypt," Marik added,

"Well, yes, but we have to read ancient text as well," Hermione added, Marik looked slightly bored, Ryou grinned,

"That lesson isn't going to be very hard for you,"

"Yeh, it'll be easy," Marik smiled, Hermione looked surprised at Marik's confidence, so did Harry and Ron, but Ron soon smiled,

"Hey, Yugi, Ryou, how about we make a bet ?"

"A bet ?" Yugi was confused,

"Yeh, make a bet on who gets the highest in the test, Marik or Hermione,"

Yugi smiled, then looked at Ryou who also grinned,

"Ok, how much ?" Yugi asked sweetly

"5 galleons on Hermione," Harry and Ron said at the same time,

"Fine, 5 galleons on Marik," Yugi and Ryou replied

((I didn't know you liked betting Ryou)) Yami Bakura's was easily heard by Ryou, who chose to ignore his Yami,

Marik grinned at Ryou and Yugi, Hermione turned and walked away, obviously displeased.

---------------------

They saw Hermione at breakfast again, she had a large book in her hands and was reading from it, Ron rolled his eyes, explaining that Hermione likes revising a year before the tests, Hermione just ignored him.

"So what do we have today ?" Ron took his timetable "lets see, we've got, DADA and …" Ron stared at his timetable in shock,

"What ?" Harry asked,

"We have double Potions ! First !"

"Oh great," Harry muttered, Yugi was about to ask what was so bad about Potions, when he suddenly remembered who their teacher was.

Ron mumbled something as he grabbed a piece of toast, Marik was speaking to Yami Bakura, both of them smirked, Yugi saw this

_Uh oh, not good_ he thought to himself,

Yami also saw this, there was a small flash of light and Yami sat were Yugi had been,

"What are you planning ? Raider, Keeper ?" Yami asked suspiciously

"Nothing," Bakura said sweetly, he then glanced around at the food, "where's the steak ?" Marik shook his head,

"It's breakfast," Marik replied, emphasising breakfast, Bakura glared at him, but said nothing.

-----------------------

Breakfast was soon over, all the students started making their way to first lesson, Marik, Yami and Bakura followed Harry, Hermione and Ron to Potions.

They entered the dungeons, Marik looked unhappily at the cold walls surrounding, once they were sitting Snape stood up and walked to the front off the class, looking at the students of Gryffindor coldly,

"Today, we will be learning how to make a potion that will allow you to obtain small control over another person," Marik laughed, but only the people around him heard,

"I can already 'obtain control over another person'," Yami rolled his eyes, Harry was slightly confused, but soon forgot about it when he heard Snape say his name,

"Potter, you would do well to listen, as we know, you aren't brilliant at making potions," Snape smiled cruelly,

"Yes Professor," Harry replied through gritted teeth,

"Good, now, follow these instructions carefully, make mistakes and you could find yourself with a death potion," Yami's eyes widened, he could hear Bakura chuckling to himself. Snape tapped the board with his wand and complicated rules appeared, Yami stared for a moment before raising his hand,

"Yes," Snape looked at him

"We're new here Professor," Yami began,

"Your point. Mr Motou," Snape asked coldly,

"Well, shouldn't we do less complicated potions ?"

"No," Snape replied bluntly, Marik laughed at Yami's surprised expression.

Yami quickly recovered then picked up a bottle, reading the name on the label, then glancing at the instructions.

Everything was going fine, until … BANG Yami fell back in shock as the potion exploded, people stepped back as smoke billowed out around the classroom. Once the smoke had cleared Snape came marching over to Yami,

"What happened ?" Snape fumed,

"I-I don't know," Yami stuttered, then looked over to were Marik and Bakura were laughing,

(Yami) Ryou moaned,

((This is cool))

(Let me take over Yami)

((No way, I like this lesson)) the mind link was then closed,

Snape soon noticed the laughing Marik and Bakura; he walked over to them,

"20 points from Gryffindor," there were moans, Marik and Bakura tried to stop themselves from laughing as Snape ordered them to clean the mess up.

The lesson ended eventually, with no more trouble, much to Yami's relief, the next lesson was DADA, which Harry was grateful off, Yami was shouting at Marik and Bakura as they all walked to the lesson.

Their argument soon stopped when they arrived at the door to DADA, they all stood outside waiting, Malfoy took this opportunity to insult Harry and friends.

"I see spiky can't even make a simple potion,"

"That wasn't a simple potion Malfoy," Harry said angrily,

"I wasn't talking to you Potter, so shut up," Malfoy replied

Harry glared at Malfoy, but Hermione dragged Harry away, Malfoy snickered, and was about to say something when Tonks arrived.

They all walked into the room, sitting down in one of the many seats and waiting for Tonks to speak,

"Hi, I'm Professor Tonks, but I prefer to be called Tonks," Tonks smiled, Ryou suddenly raised his hand,

"Profess… err, I mean Tonks, why is your hair red today ? it was violet on the first day,"

"Oh, that, I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks said simply, "I can change my appearance at will,"

"Show us," Malfoy's voice was easily heard,

"Ok," Tonks closed her eyes, Ryou got the impression that she was trying to remember something; suddenly her hair turned a blue colour,

"Wow," the class stared at Tonks with amazement, Tonks grinned,

"Ok, well, I've been told your gonna study dementors a lot now, even though I now a lot of you already know how to defeat a dementor," Tonks looked at Harry who grinned.

"Right, everyone get your books out, you can study first, then we'll practice," Tonks said cheerfully,

(Hey Yami, can I take over for this lesson ?)

((Of course Yugi))

There was a flash of light as Yami retreated to his soul room; Yami Bakura decided this lesson wouldn't be as fun, so he also let Ryou regain control.

"Err, Tonks, were new," Yugi decided he might as well tell Tonks,

"Oh, ok, well, your probably best to study dementors anyway, just in case they join Voldemort," Tonks replied,

"Ok," Yugi nodded in understanding.

The lesson finished, Yugi, Ryou and Marik left grinning,

"That lesson was cool," Yugi said,

"Yeh," Marik and Ryou agreed, Ron and Hermione turned to leave, but Harry hung back,

"Aren't you coming ?" Ron asked,

"I'll come in a minute," Harry replied,

"Ok," Ron shrugged and walked off towards Gryffindor common room.

Tonks smiled as Harry walked over,

"That was a great lesson," Harry said happily, Tonks smiled,

"Thanks, I didn't really want to be the DADA teacher,"

"Why not ?"

"Well, I don't really want to teach, plus I've got other things to do,"

"Like stuff for the Order,"

"Yep, but Dumbledore said that there wasn't anyone else he could trust, even though I can thin of loads of people from the Order,"

"He probably thought you'd be the best teacher," Tonks laughed at this, Harry smiled,

"I should go, Hermione and Ron will wonder were I've gone," Tonks nodded, Harry turned and walked away,

"Bye … Professor,"

"Hey !" Tonks shouted after him, but Harry just grinned and ran off towards the common room.

When Harry finally got to the common room he found Ron playing chess against Yugi, who was staring in amassment as Ron's knight 'killed' Yugi's castle, Ryou was watching, sometimes helping Yugi, Hermione was revising (again) and Marik was attempting to change the book in Hermione's hand into a beetle,

"You haven't even been to McGonagalls class, you'll never get the spell right," Marik scowled, and went to watch the chess match, but soon got bored.

Harry sat next to Ron who was deep in thought and didn't notice him; Marik glanced over at Harry and grinned,

"Wanna duel ?"

"Huh ?" Harry was confused, so Marik pulled out his deck of duel monster cards, "oh, I forgot how to play, and I don't have a deck," Marik rolled his eyes, then attempted to show Harry how to play, but soon gave up because his cards were making Harry feel uneasy.

Ron and Yugi's chess game soon came to an end, with Ron just winning, Yugi decided to teach Harry duel monsters with his cards, and had a little more success than Marik.

That night Yugi lay down in bed happily, it was only the first day and he was already enjoying himself.

Ryou sat down on his bed, smiling, Hogwarts was great, and his Yami hadn't even got him a detention yet, plus he had three new friends, Ryou lay back, remembering the day he got his letter to Hogwarts, that seemed so long ago, he glanced over to were Marik was playing with his wand, luckily he still hadn't figured how to turn anything into a beetle, Ryou shut his eyes, and slowly drifted asleep.

----------------------

Longest chapter so far I chose Tonks to be the DADA teacher because I haven't read a YGO/HP fanfic were she has been the teacher, and all the other reasons are stated in the story, review please.


	6. It’s not all fun and games

Whoot, 8 reviews yay, I'm happy

Yugi: Your easily pleased

Firechaos: Your point ?

Yugi: ¬.¬

Anyways, thanks to every who reviewed you have made me very happy

**pheonix-maker: **I'm trying not to embarrass any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters

Disclaimer: Still don't own YGO or HP ¬.¬

-----------------------

Chapter 6: It's not all fun and games

A few more days had passed since Ryou, Marik and Yugi had arrived at Hogwarts, they were very happy in their new home, the only down side was all the homework they got.

Ryou stared in frustration at his Potions homework, next to his chair were a lot of crumpled paper, which Ryou kicked into the fire, they crackled as the fire washed over them, Yugi was deep in thought, not noticing anything that was happening around him, Harry and Ron were flicking through a couple of books, then writing something on the paper in front of them, not far from them Hermione was reading a large book, glancing at Harry and Ron to make sure they hadn't tried to escape from their homework, she was also staring daggers at Marik (who was leaning against a wall looking bored.)

Marik glanced around at everyone, he noticed Hermione glaring at him sometimes, as if doing nothing was the worst crime ever. The Egyptian boy then spotted Yugi; smiling mischievously he took out his wand and walked over.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered, to his amazement Yugi's quill floated into the air, and he thought he terrible at wand work.

Yugi had not noticed the disappearance of his quill, so he kept mimicking the movement of writing, Yugi still didn't notice until he went to dip his 'quill' into the ink, and found his fingers covered in the black substances, he blinked, then suddenly jumped when Ryou gave a cry of frustration, the ink pot fell over and spilt all over him.

"RYOU !"

Ryou looked up to see Yugi dripping in ink,

"Sorry," he murmured, Marik began laughing, Hermione sighed, then got up to retrieve Yugi's quill from the air and give it to him, scowling at the hysterical Marik,

"You shouldn't laugh at your friends misfortune," she scolded, making Marik laugh even more, Harry and Ron looked slightly amused, though they didn't dare laugh,

"It's ok Hermione, he laughs at everything," Yugi muttered,

But Hermione continued to scowl at Marik, even after Yugi had gotten the ink off his clothes and Marik had stopped laughing, and was bored once again.

"You have homework Marik, so why don't you do some instead of causing trouble," Hermione tried,

"Can't be bothered," Marik replied lazily as one of Yugi's book, (which now looked a bit like a mouse) ran past, Yugi glared at him, eyes flashing,

"Well stop causing trouble," Yugi almost shouted,

Marik shrugged, then headed towards the stairs, by now he had decided it might be best to do some homework, but he made a mental note not to tell anyone.

When he had gone Yugi sighed and went back to his homework, then jumped again when he heard a loud bang, Harry and Ron glanced up to see Ryou hitting his head on the table, Hermione looked at him sympathetically, before getting up and walking over, Ryou looked grateful as she started explaining the potion, making Ryou's work much easier.

--------------------

Later that day Yami and Yami Bakura were duelling, they said they were giving Ron and Harry a demonstration, although it was clear they had completely forgot the other two Gryffindors, Marik was giving a commentary, that was annoying Bakura, by now Bakura had Dark Sanctuary and Ouija Board on the field, the letters 'D' 'E' and 'A' had already appeared. Yami had the monsters Dark Magician and Silver Fang on his side of the field.

Yami chewed his lip thoughtfully, slightly worried, the darkness of the shadow realm pulled at his soul, Ron was watching in amazement as the two duelled, Harry looked slightly suspicious of the monsters that had appeared, he had already discovered that Ron couldn't see them, only the pictures on the cards, Yami sighed almost sadly, then placed two cards face down.

"End turn," he declared, Bakura drew, then started to laugh evilly, Harry shivered at the laugh,

"And it seems Bakura has a plan," Marik commented,

"Shut up," Bakura snarled, "I had a plan from the beginning," he then turned to Yami, chuckling madly,

(Please don't do that Yami, your making me seem like a lunatic) Ryou sighed from his soul room, he knew it had been a bad idea to let Bakura duel,

((You can shut up too,)) Bakura growled ((do NOT interrupt my moment of insanity)) Bakura then turned back to Yami, who was looking slightly bored,

"First I'll play Change Of Heart, remember this ?" Yami's eyes widened slightly, "and I'll use it to take control of your Dark Magician, and now, I will sacrifice him to the darkness," Dark Magician disappeared, "now, I will sacrifice three monsters from my graveyard to bring forth a beast of ultimate chaos, that's right Yami, rise Dark Necrophia."

A monster swooped over Harry's head, Ron looked confused as Harry ducked, the creature materialised on the field, in her arms was a chattering baby, it's plastic eyes rolled around, staring at Harry who shivered.

Bakura laughed at the fear in Yami's face, "now Dark Necrophia, attack Silver Fang !" Dark Necrophia flew towards the wolf, then attacked, the wolf howled in pain as it's fur was cut away, Harry gasped, _how was it possible for the card to be in pain … but how was it possible he could see the monster to start with … there was something wrong here._

"End turn," Bakura said smugly, the letter 'T' was visible in the mist, Yami bit his lip in concentration, "give up, you cannot win, nothing in your deck can stop me,"

(He's wrong, we have three cards) Yami heard his hikari's voice,

((Yes, but even if we draw one, how will I summon it ?))

(Yami, don't tell me you forgot about them) Yugi mentally pointed to the face down cards, (all we need is an Egyptian God)

((Yes, we must believe in the Heart Of The Cards)) Yami replied, then closed the link, closing his eyes, hoping the cards would give him what he wanted, pulling a card from his deck, he smiled,

"Bakura, do you remember how I defeated you last time ?" Yami asked the thief

Bakura narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply, although Yami knew he remembered,

"I activate my face down card, Card Destruction, this forces us to discard our entire hands to the graveyard, then draw the same amount of cards," Bakura blinked, wondering what Yami was doing, but said nothing.

"Now, I play my other face down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back, Slifer The Sky Dragon," Harry saw flashes of lightning as a giant beast drifted into the Gryffindor common room, Harry wondered how it fit in, it could easily destroy the whole room without doing anything, but the room seemed to somehow grow bigger, Harry glanced around, no one had noticed the creature, except him, and maybe … Harry glanced up to see a shocked Bakura gazing up at the great beast, _maybe he wasn't the only person that could see that thing._

Yami grinned; Bakura shook his head in surprise,

(Oh well, you gave it your best Yami) Ryou's voice drifted in Bakura's thoughts,

((SHUT UP ALREADY !)) Sweat trickled down Bakura's face, he was thankful Marik wasn't commentating.

Marik had actually wandered off, thinking the duel would be over since Yami didn't have many options, but he had hurried back once he heard a roar. Once he got back to Yami and Bakura he stared at Slifer, _just like Battle City _he thought to himself, he saw Harry staring up at Slifer as well, narrowing his eyes slightly, could Harry see the God ?

Yami chuckled, "It's all over Bakura, Slifer, destroy him." Bakura didn't flinch as the great beast opened its mouth, Harry gasped though, Marik noticed this, Slifer's attack shot at the table, Harry thought they were all dead, but Slifer's attack disappeared as soon as it touched Bakura, the darkness also disappeared, Yami grinned at the fuming Bakura.

Harry blinked in confusion, were had all the monsters gone,

"Yugi wins," Harry heard Marik's voice next too him, he thought he could hear sadness in the Egyptians voice, "again," Marik added darkly, only Harry heard, he looked quizzically at the tanned boy, but Marik didn't notice.

Meanwhile Bakura was glaring at Yami, as if to say 'how dare you win,' Yami just smiled innocently at him,

"That's was so easy," he said slyly, knowing this would annoy Bakura, Bakura growled, Harry could feel hatred radiating off Bakura, Ron was looking slightly worried, Hermione was glaring at everyone, Harry had discovered Hermione highly disapproved of Duel Monsters.

(Yami don't !) Ryou was yelling as loud as he could, he could also feel the anger, he knew his Yami was going to do something that wouldn't end happily for Yami, but Bakura had blocked Ryou out completely.

(Yami ! that wasn't nice) Yugi was also complaining about his Yami's actions,

((I was just having a little fun Yugi))

(Well, that could lead to Bakura trying to kill you, then us having to tell Dumbledore about our items !)

((Oh, I never knew that could happen)) Yami replied worried,

"I was only kidding Bakura," Yami said quickly, trying to calm the spirit down,

"Too late Pharaoh," Marik stated the obvious, Harry glanced at Marik, _had Marik just called Yugi Pharaoh ?_ But Harry didn't dwell on this thought for Bakura had just leapt across the table in an attempt to strangle Yami, Hermione yelped, Ron stared,

"It's just a game," his words were heard by no one, the girls screamed and the boys backed away from Yami and Bakura,

"STUPID IDIOTIC DUMB PHARAOH !" Bakura yelled, Yami struggled to breath,

"Stop strangling me Tomb Robber !" Yami managed to whisper those few words.

Harry stared at 'Yugi' and 'Ryou' _why were such good friends fighting, just because of a game ? _He thought to himself _wait, were was Marik ?_ Harry looked around until his eyes rested on the Egyptian, who was actually leaning against the wall laughing.

"Some friend he is." Harry heard the familiar voice of Hermione; she was also looking at the laughing Marik, her face full of anger she marched over to the blonde. Meanwhile Yami had managed to remove Bakura's hands from around his neck, and was now trying to stop the thief from punching him in the face.

Hermione meanwhile had stopped by Marik; she then started shouting at him about being a good friend, reminding Marik a lot of Teà.

"Don't worry, they always fight," Marik stopped Hermione's speech, managing not to laugh, Hermione stared at him as if to say 'how dumb are you ?'

"THEIR TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER !" she screamed at Marik, then turned to Ron, who immediately replied the unasked question,

"No way Hermione, they'll kill me," he glanced nervously at the fighting spirits, Hermione huffed,

"Ron's right, they'll kill him." Marik simply said, Hermione stared at him.

"I'll try to stop them," Harry said sadly, Hermione smiled at him, Harry walked over to the spirits, by now Yami's nose was bleeding badly and Bakura's left eyes was bruised.

Harry tried grabbing Bakura's arm, but his reward was an elbow in the stomach, Harry staggered back slightly, _how much power did this Bakura have ? _He heard Ron sigh, happy he hadn't gone, and Hermione gasp, then shouting as Hermione yelled at Marik.

Marik sighed in defeat, then walked over to try to help Harry stop Bakura and Yami fighting, he also tried grabbing Bakura's arm, but got punched instead of elbowed,

"Maybe we should try working together," Harry said weakly, Marik nodded, they both grabbed hold of Bakura's arms, and finally managed to pull him off Yami, Marik managed to hold Bakura back while Harry stopped Yami from continuing the fight.

(YAMI !) Both hikari's yelled, but their Yami's ignored them.

Yami, however, soon returned to normal, Harry let go of his arms, Yami lifted his hand, when he lowered it, it was covered in his blood, he glared at Bakura, but did nothing,

"This time, you've gone too far," he said simply,

"Idiot, you can't win without an Egyptian God card," Bakura snarled, Yami didn't reply, "You would've lost to me then and at Battle City," Yami shook his head,

"I can beat you without a God card,"

"Prove it," Yami shook his head, blood slowly poured out his nose, Yami ignored it, he turned and walked towards the stairs, his cloak blew in a window unknown to everyone. Bakura growled, then pulled his arms free of Marik's hold, turned and walked towards the portrait, glaring at them all before exiting. Marik sighed unhappily.

Ron breathed out, Hermione shook her head, slowly everyone returned to what they had been doing, though many spoke of what had just happened, Harry shook his head, _what had just happened ? _He turned to see Marik walking towards the portrait,

"Were are you going ?" he asked, Marik glanced back, annoyed Harry had noticed him,

"To make sure Bakura doesn't destroy anything," Marik muttered, Harry raised an eyebrow, then asked a question that had been forgotten in all the confusion.

"Why does Ryou call Yugi 'Pharaoh' and Yugi call Ryou 'Tomb Robber' ?" Harry made sure he said Ryou, and that he put emphasis on their names, Marik flinched, Harry could see he was having trouble answering.

"Well, err, Yugi's called Pharaoh because, well, he's really good at games," Marik concluded, "and Bakura, well, he robs stuff," Marik said desperately, he couldn't be bothered thinking of a good excuse, but Harry smiled anyway, Marik quickly jumped out the portrait and ran down the hall, wishing he had the Millennium Ring so he could find Bakura.

Harry sighed, Ron looked up,

"What's wrong ?" he asked, Harry looked over to his best friend, unsure if he should say anything. But soon shook his head, he wouldn't worry Ron yet.

Marik continued running down various hallways, he knew Bakura had probably slipped into darkness, but still he ran. As he sped around a corner he crashed into someone there.

"HEY !"

"Bakura !" Marik recognised the voice,

"Marik, why are you following me ?" Bakura asked simply,

Marik shook his head, "because, if your not careful everyone is going to find out about you and Yami, Harry already suspects you !"

"Just erase his memory idiot," Bakura said simply,

"I can't," Marik replied icily, Bakura blinked,

"What !"

"I can't, there's some type of magic, stopping anyone from entering his mind," Marik sighed, Bakura shook his head,

"He could see the monsters in the duel." Marik added bluntly.

"How do you know that ?" Bakura glared at Marik, his eyes glinted madly,

"When Yami summoned Slifer, Harry looked up at it,"

"So what do you want me to do ?"

"Be more careful you baka !" Marik shouted,

Bakura glared at him, his eyes full of anger once again, Marik glared back. For a while they stared, it seemed to have turned into a contest, Marik finally growled and turned away,

"Do what you want, tell Harry for all I care," Marik said as he walked away, his cloak billowed out, his hair blown slightly, making him look very like his Yami, Marik turned the corner and disappeared.

"But you do care," Bakura whispered to himself, "for you would have to reveal your secrets too." Bakura felt a presence next to him; looking to his side he saw his hikari.

He waited for his hikari too speak, but the silence lingered for what seemed like hours,

"Are you mad ?" Bakura asked, not caring for his hikari's answer,

"No." Ryou's answer caught Bakura off guard, he stared at his hikari in amazement, "I don't think Yami should've said that, he would've lost if he hadn't drawn Slifer, but next time, try not to get so angry."

"Who said I'd lose next time ?" Bakura grinned, then turned and started walking back to common room, but soon decided against it, and turned and headed for the grounds.

The rain poured down, making it almost impossible to see anything, Bakura stepped out into the rain, he was soaking in minutes, but he didn't care, he lay back on the muddy ground, as if it were sun beating down on him, he had a lot of thinking to do.

Yami sat down on the bed,

((Sorry Yugi)) he quickly apologised,

(That's ok Yami) although Yami could tell his hikari was still upset,

((I don't know why I did that))

Yugi sighed (You don't have to make up excuses Yami) Yami went to say something, but was soon interrupted by Yugi again (I need to think).

A short time after Bakura returned, looking like he had gone swimming, Yami looked at him quizzically, Bakura simply pointed to the window were Yami could see the rain.

"Um, sorry," Yami said, holding out his hand,

"Yeh," Bakura replied, then shook Yami's hand, wishing he had stayed out in the rain, he didn't like everyone staring at him.

"Finally." Hermione said, Ron grinned, but Harry looked confused, and suspicious, Marik wasn't the only one who noticed this time.

_What do you know ? _Bakura thought.

"oww," Harry gritted his teeth as his scar started to burn, Hermione looked at him, worried. Then it suddenly stopped, Harry removed his hand carefully, confused, "I'm ok." He glanced at Bakura, and saw what looked like a golden pendant.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, know he knew Harry suspected them, Marik looked at him as if to say 'told you so,' but Bakura ignored him, and walked over to Harry,

"Are you ok ?" Bakura asked, trying to sound like Ryou.

"I don't know anything." Harry whispered.

Ryou and Bakura both gasped.

----------------------

Ok, this is shorter than the other chapter, I didn't mean that part to go on for so long, I was going to have lesson's in this chapter too ¬.¬ oh well, always next chapter. Yugi, Marik and Ryou learn to fly soon, that chapter will be fun to write.

Smiles evilly

Yugi, Marik and Ryou: Uh oh

And I have no idea why Harry heard what Bakura thought, I just decided it would be a good way to end a chapter o.O oh well.

Ok, I know I use the English and Japanese card names, it's just I like Ouija Board better than Destiny Board, all other cards will be the English version.

Review please it makes me very happy.


	7. Tarots

Yay 11 reviews ! Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, and yes, I have an idea of how Harry could hear Bakura !

Hehe, just realised that Yugi, Ryou and Marik haven't found out about Voldemort, oops,

Yugi: Actually she had to read most of her story again; she'd forgotten what she'd written.

FireChaos/wonders if she should get a penknife/

Yugi: O.O;; I'll be going now

FireChaos: Ok, now that Yugi's gone, yes I did forget what the story was about ¬.¬ but it's not my fault ! I got distracted by other YGO/HP stories, I think I'll just let you read the chapter now.

Disclaimer: Still don't own YGO or HP

-----------------------

Chapter 7: Tarots

Bakura gasped and stepped back,

"What ?" he stared at Harry, who just shook his head slightly,

"Sorry Bakura, I don't know what I was thinking," Harry tried smiling at the disturbed Bakura, "really, I guess I wasn't thinking properly," Bakura nodded, everyone around them looked confused, unaware of what had happened,

"What's that ?" Yugi asked curiously, looking at Harry's scar,

"Oh, that, well, I got that when Voldemort tried to kill me." A few people flinched at the name, but Yugi, Marik and Bakura looked confused, Harry sighed, "he's a really evil wizard, he was destroyed a while ago, but he came back two years ago." Harry concluded. "He also killed my parents." He said quietly.

"He kills anyone, even his own supporters," Ron eyes were wide with fright as he said this, "he's after Harry." Ron added after glancing at his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"But Hogwarts is one of the safest places, Voldemort would never come here." Yugi nodded in understanding, remembering his meeting with Dumbledore.

Bakura also nodded, but once the others had quietened down he quickly grabbed Marik's arm and dragged him outside, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests,

"What ?" Marik asked simply,

"He could hear what I was thinking, Harry," Bakura once again looked worried, which was very unusual for the thief, Marik blinked in confusion,

"I was thinking 'what do you know,' but when I went over he said, ' I don't know anything,"

"But how is it possible for him to hear what your thinking ?" Marik asked in wonder,

"I, I don't know." Bakura said in frustration,

"What were you doing ? Were you trying to erase his memory or something ?" Marik asked,

"Well, actually …" but Bakura never got to finish his sentence, for at that moment the portrait swung open once again and Harry appeared,

"You coming ?" he directed the question at Bakura who looked very confused, but Ron soon appeared, followed by Hermione and Yugi,

"We've got Divination now, remember ?" Harry asked the confused Bakura,

"Isn't that after lunch ?" Bakura asked desperately, hoping he hadn't forgotten something, next to him Marik chuckled,

"While you were playing in the rain we all had lunch." Bakura's mouth dropped open, he could hear his hikari also laughing,

(Too bad)

((Could you give any _useful_ comments hikari ?))

(But that wouldn't be fun) Ryou pretended to sulk.

"Come on Bakura," Yugi called the spirit, Bakura sadly followed, Hermione bid goodbye to her friends, then followed Marik to Ancient Ruins.

------------------------

Bakura coughed as he entered the heavily perfumed room, he wondered if he should have brought a gas mask, he was sure he was going to die, behind him Harry was talking glumly to Ron,

"How do you think I'll die this year ?" Yugi turned around in shock when he heard this,

"What ?"

"Don't worry Yugi, every year she predicts my death."

"Yeh, Harry hasn't died… yet,"

"Thanks Ron." Harry almost glared at his red haired friend. They all sat down on the floor, and waited for their teacher to appear.

Suddenly a figure appeared, clocked in shadows, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gasped, a women appeared, at least Yugi thought it was a women, his first impressions were: _is Weevil here ? _For in Yugi and Ryou's mind she looked like a giant moth, with giant eyes.

Professor Trelawney looked around at all the students,

"As you know, I am Professor Trelawney, and I believe we have two new students," she turned to Yugi, who immediately cringed and backed away, at this Ron snickered,

"My dear, do not be afraid, your name is … Yugi Motou, correct ?" Yugi gasped, "and you," Trelawney turned to Bakura, " You are Ryou Bakura." Bakura glared at her, but Parvati and Lavender gasped in amazement and admiration, Trelawney swept away to the front of the class.

"How did she know my name ?" Yugi immediately asked Harry,

"She heard it read out when you were being sorted," Ron quickly answered,

((Sounds like a phoney Yugi))

(Yes, it does, how did she become a teacher)

((I have no idea)) Yami couldn't keep the boredom out of voice, Yugi sighed and closed the link.

"We will be studying Tarot Cards." Trelawney announced, Yugi's eyes slowly drifted to Bakura who was grinning like a maniac. _Great, this is not going to be fun _Yugi thought as soon as he saw the thief's face. But Trelawney hadn't finished, she turned to Harry,

"If I were you, I'd be careful dear," a few people sniggered and Harry rolled his eyes, "firstly you must learn what all the cards mean, we will be studying them today." Many groaned, including Bakura who was looking forward to predicting the Pharaoh's painful death.

As everyone started reading Harry zoned out, thinking of previous events, _how had I been able to hear what Bakura was thinking? _That was the main question, but there were of course others, like how he had been able to see those monsters, but he was amazed about how calm he was acting, Ron and Hermione would have been scared every time they saw Yugi, Bakura or Marik if he had told them.

But Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted by Trelawney,

"What does the death card mean my dear ?" She asked him,

"Erm, death ?" Professor Trelawney shook her head sadly, then walked off, Harry blinked, then grabbed the book near him,

"This is stupid ! The death card doesn't even mean death !" he whispered angrily to Ron who laughed quietly, but they were soon distracted by a wide eyes Trelawney and an almost terrified Bakura,

"My dear, you posses the power of a seer," she exclaimed, Lavender and Parvati gasped, Bakura stared at Trelawney as if to say, 'get away you freaky women,'

"Can you read Tarot ?" Trelawney questioned Bakura who nodded, "then please give us a demonstration." Bakura grinned; maybe he could predict the Pharaoh's death after all.

Bakura reached into his bag and pulled out his deck, he shuffled them before laying them out in a pattern that was shown in the book. But as soon as the last card was placed Bakura felt a horrible sensation in his stomach, as if he was going to be sick, maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

Bakura breathed in, then rested his hand on the first card,

"This is the starting point." Bakura said, reciting what he had learnt, he slowly turned the card over, "The Sun, this means harmony and friendship, so there is currently harmony, no threats of danger." Bakura breathed, so far so good, but as his hand rested on the second card he felt a jolt, as if his heart had suddenly been ripped out of his chest.

"The second card is the apparent goal, or what the consultant wants." The card was turned over, "the Emperor, so the consultant wants power." Bakura had realised the room had become very quite, Bakura knew that something bad was coming, but knew he couldn't stop.

"These cards represent what we expect in the future for the consultant." He gestured to the remaining four cards, once again the sick feeling returned to Bakura, but this time it stayed, he turned the card over, "this is the ninth sword suit, it means," Bakura paused, Yugi noticed Bakura's ashen face, he suddenly became worried, "it means death, failure."

Bakura reached for the next card, his hand trembling slightly, "the moon, I get the impression that the consultant will have visions before a terrible disaster." Bakura's head was beaded with sweat now,

(Yami, are you ok ?) Ryou asked in worry, but his Yami never replied.

_Whoever this is, they aren't going to have a good future. _Bakura thought to himself, glancing about he saw Yugi staring worryingly at him, everyone else seemed in a trance, hanging off Bakura's every word. Bakura wanted to run, but he had to finish the reading, no matter what.

"The World, but it is upside down, normally it would mean perfection, but because of the other cards I get the feeling that it means destruction for everyone." The last card, only one more, then maybe he could forget this reading. He reached for the last card.

"Death. A sudden change, spiritism." Bakura said simply, glad the reading was over, he could still feel the sickness in his heart, sweat trickled down his face, Yugi moved over to his friend, worried.

"So," Trelawney finally spoke, "A friend that is at harmony with you know will meet a sudden, terrible fate." Trelawney concluded, her eyes constantly drifted to Harry, Bakura nodded.

The class all stared at him, but Trelawney soon told them to go back to studying, she smiled at Bakura, saying he would make a good seer.

"What was that about ?" Ron asked,

"Trelawney probably rigged it like that, did you see her glancing at me afterwards ?" Harry spoke up, but Bakura was still looking worried,

"Was it Harry ?" Yugi asked, so only Bakura heard, Bakura looked into Yugi's eyes, and for once Yugi could see fear in the thief's brown eyes. Bakura simply shook his head, "then who was it ?" Yugi asked,

"Who do you think ?" was the only reply Bakura gave him.

--------------------

Meanwhile Marik and Hermione had finally gotten to Ancient Ruins, Hermione insisted helping Marik, who only told her he knew everything about Ancient Egypt, Hermione, of course, got angry at his 'attitude.'

"Please sit down." The Professor asked, Marik sat down; Hermione sat next to him, no matter what Marik said, she was going to help him, Marik simply rolled his eyes.

Halfway through the lesson Hermione nudged Marik, (who had been thinking and not concentrating) Hermione glared at him, Marik glared back.

After a while the teacher had waved his wand, words appeared on the board, written in hieratic text, they were told to study it and figure out what it said, Marik seemed very bored by now.

"Anyone know ?" the Professor asked, Hermione raised her hand,

"It says: Hieratic text is an ancient form of writing that is… still used today ?" Hermione spoke slowly, and said the last part slightly unsure, Marik sniggered, obviously it wasn't used to still write letters, or anything else, Hermione glared at him.

"Nearly Hermione, I think your slightly confused though, anyone else ?" Marik raised his hand after a few minutes were nobody else even looked like they knew what it said, "yes, Marik ?"

"Hieratic is ancient text that was used many millennia's ago." Marik spoke quickly as if he was reading a modern language,

"Correct." The Professor awarded Marik 5 points, Hermione stared at him,

"Maybe I should help you Hermione," Marik sniggered,

"How did you know what it said ?"

"Lets just say, I grew up with it." Marik said bluntly.

----------------------

Once the lesson had finished both groups met outside Hagrid's hut as they waited for his lesson to begin,

"How did Ancient Ruins go ?" Ron asked Hermione,

"I hope you don't mind losing 5 galleons." Hermione replied, Marik sniggered, Ron blinked in confusion,

"Guess Marik was better." Harry said sadly.

"Well, how did your lesson go ?" Hermione asked,

"Well, Trelawney predicted Harry's death as normal, then Bakura did this freaky prediction, what was it again ?" Ron turned to Ryou, who had switched with Bakura once Divination's had finished,

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Ryou said quietly, Ron shrugged.

(Yami, Bakura's prediction was strange)

((Yes, it was, I just hope they aren't true.))

(Yeh) Yugi was hoping the same thing, but a cold sneering voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts,

"I wonder what that oaf will have this year." Malfoy sneered,

"Shut up." Harry spun around,

"Make me Potter." Malfoy replied smugly, reaching for his wand, but Hermione walked forward and dragged Harry away,

"Rescued by your Mudblood friend," Malfoy said cruelly, Ron was about to step forward but Hermione stopped him, Malfoy laughed at this, Ryou turned, angry at Malfoy,

"Just leave us alone." Ryou shouted, Yugi and Marik stared, shocked, since when did Ryou have this much confidence ?

"And what if I don't leave you alone, oh yeh, I'll be trapped in eternal darkness, I'm so scared," Malfoy mocked, Marik also stepped forward, Yugi soon followed,

"So you don't take us seriously," Yugi's eyes narrowed at Malfoy, darkness began to creep around them, but only Ryou and Marik noticed,

((Yugi ! what are you doing !)) Yami called from his soul room, Yugi jumped in surprise, the darkness disappeared,

(Sorry) he apologised,

"No, I don't take you seriously." Malfoy's cold voice entered his thoughts once again, but before anything could happen Hagrid appeared,

"Come with' me, I got a real treat for ye" Hagrid said happily, some of the students groaned, Yugi followed Harry, Ryou and Marik were staring daggers at Malfoy, but soon followed, soon they reached a secluded place of the grounds, standing there was a …

"Sphinx," Hagrid said proudly, "there used by' wizards te guard stuff, now be nice." Marik grinned at the lion with a person's face.

Soon, after Hagrid told them the safety precautions, they were able to touch the creature, when Yugi, Ryou or Marik walked up, it would purr happily, like a house cat, Yugi smiled as he stroked the fur on the creatures back, it was smooth and warm, and the colour reminded Yugi of sand.

When Harry, Ron or Hermione walked up, it would let them touch it, but wouldn't purr, when Malfoy went up it hissed and tried to scratch him, Malfoy backed of cursing. Marik grinned, then reached for his back pocket, something Harry did not miss.

Malfoy's eyes glazed, then walked back towards the Sphinx, which hissed, then lashed out, catching Malfoy's face and leaving three deep scratches, Marik quickly released his control and Malfoy fell to the floor whimpering,

"It killed me, it killed me." Hagrid ran over and brought Malfoy back to the group, the Gryffindor's sniggered at him,

"It's only a scratch." Marik said innocently,

"You did this !" Malfoy yelled, Marik pretended to look worried,

"Professor, maybe he has brain damage," Ryou said, he could hear his Yami laughing from his soul room.

--------------------

The lesson finished later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yugi, Marik and Ryou started heading back towards the castle, but soon found themselves sitting by the lake, it was, after all, much nicer now the rain had stopped.

But there were soon problems, Harry felt his scar burn again, but it felt as if someone was prodding around his thoughts, searching for something, he glanced about, Hermione was reading, and Ron was explaining to Ryou, Yugi and Marik, all the rules about Quidditch, but he noticed Marik's eyes were glazed slightly, his hand was in his back pocket, Harry growled slightly, trying to force the intruder out of his mind, but it was almost impossible.

Harry gritted his teeth, forcing himself to put up all his defences, he felt the presence disappear, then noticed Marik's eyes return to normal, he looked slightly shocked, but soon noticed Harry glaring at him and forced his face into a smile.

_There is something wrong here _Harry thought as Marik pulled Ryou away from the group.

"What is it ?" Ryou asked,

"I think I know how Harry heard what your Yami was thinking." Marik said simply.

---------------------

Haha ! A cliff-hanger, although you can probably guess how Harry could hear Bakura, but oh well and yes, I do know how to read Tarot, but I made that spread up, I couldn't be bothered researching spreads, and the one in the booklet wasn't that good.

Next chapter Ryou, Yugi and Marik **will **learn how to fly.

I'll probably update really soon because it's half term (cheers)

Yugi: You can tell she loves school ¬.¬

FireChaos: and I've been feeling like writing anyway.

Review please

Thanks to: **Ryou Lover 4325**, **kerochan606**, **kenmeishouri**, **Saffron-Starlight**, **hermioneandterras-twin16**, **pheonix-maker**, **Kitroku** and **killah-sama** for reviewing, and special thanks to **Satra** for reviewing three times


	8. Playing with Quidditch

Thanks **Kitroku **and **Shalaren **for reviewing

Yugi: She got addicted to another YGO/HP crossover; she's read about 50 !

FireChaos: Is true

/Silence/

FireChaos: Why are you always at the start Yugi o.O

Yugi: Well… err, I dunno o.O

FireChaos: I'll find more characters

Yugi: Uh oh

Disclaimer: Still don't own YGO or HP

-----------------------

Chapter 8: Playing with Quidditch

Ryou looked unsure, but still, Ryou also wanted to know how Harry heard his Yami, so he stayed quite and waited, he did, however, notice Harry glaring at them,

"Well, just then I was looking into Harry's mind."

"Yeh, my Yami said that's what he was doing, trying to find out what Harry knew." Marik nodded,

"When I was looking into Harry's mind, he kept glaring at me, then somehow blocked me from his mind." Ryou nodded now,

"And he's still glaring at you." Ryou said bluntly, Marik glanced around, then grinned and waved at Harry, who looked even more annoyed at this.

"I think every time we try to look into his mind, or try to erase his memory, he'll be able to hear our thoughts." Marik continued once Harry had stopped trying to kill him just by looking at him.

"So we should avoid trying that." Ryou concluded, Marik nodded, almost sadly, Ryou sighed, then glanced up at the sky, which was darkening, glancing around he saw Yugi was starting to head towards the castle, Ryou and Marik quickly followed.

Once inside, Yugi started talking rapidly about Quidditch, only pausing for breath every twenty minutes, or that's what Ryou thought at least, Yugi stopped soon though, after repeating himself about ten times, then realising he had already said that Quidditch was played on broomsticks.

Harry finally decided to speak, though he didn't entirely trust the foreigners, they hadn't given him any real reason for him to hate them.

"I've been told to teach you how to fly tomorrow." He said simply, Yugi stared at him at first, as if it was a big joke, he then started jumping up and down, and his rapid speaking began again, Ryou looked slightly paler than he had a few minutes before, and Marik looked like he wanted to shut Yugi up as quickly as he could, but Yugi's constant talk of Quidditch continued for most of the night.

---------------------

"Ok, you put your hand over the broom and say UP." Harry told Yugi, Marik and Ryou the next morning, who where all slightly tired.

"UP !" Yugi was grinning while saying up, the broomstick rolled about, but other than that did nothing. "UP !" Yugi said again, a bit more forcefully, the broomstick shot up and hit Yugi in the face. Yugi was stunned for a minute, but quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground, Marik sniggered, Yugi just glared at him.

Marik looked down at his broomstick, then kicked it,

"Up." He commanded in a bored voice, the broomstick flew up and hit Marik's hand, Marik shook his hand and stared daggers at the broomstick; which had floated back to the ground, then when Harry wasn't looking he picked it up, Yugi shook his head but said nothing.

Ryou looked at his broomstick, almost pleadingly,

"Up." It was almost a question, but the broomstick floated slowly up to his hand, Marik scowled, but Harry and Yugi congratulated him.

Harry showed them how to steer the broomstick, and how to slow it down, he soon landed and was about to let them try, when he heard a sneering voice behind him.

"Do you really expect them to be able to fly Potter ? They'll probably fall off the broomstick," Harry glared at him, "but that would be amusing so I don't know why I'm complaining." Malfoy added, behind him Crab and Goyle grinned stupidly,

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said bitterly,

"Manners Potter," Malfoy smirked at Harry, "anyway, I'm a prefect." Harry rolled his eyes, that was his excuse for everything. "You won't even notice me."

"Sure." Harry muttered to himself, "just ignore them." He told Marik and Ryou, who were both glaring at Malfoy, he noticed Ryou was playing with something that was under his top, and Marik had reached for his back pocket, Yugi was fidgeting nervously, glancing between Ryou and Marik. Harry looked questionably at Marik and Ryou, who just shrugged and turned away.

"Ok, so, just be careful." Harry said lamely, glancing behind at Malfoy.

Harry flew up first, then waited for the foreigners to follow. Marik flew up easily, soon followed by Ryou, who looked very pale; Yugi flew up a few minutes later, almost falling off, but soon became better.

They flew around for a few minutes; Harry then laundered, then brought up the Quaffle and the Snitch. Yugi seemed mesmerised by the Snitch as it flew through the air. Ryou smiled whenever it flew past him. Marik, however, seemed to prefer the Bludger, He flew down to the box, picked up one of the bats, then 'accidentally' released one of the Bludgers.

The bludger shot into the air, Yugi gasped as it nearly crashed into him, Ryou ducked as it whizzed over his head, and Harry only just escaped getting crushed, all three glared at Marik.

"What ?" was all Marik was able to say as his friends flew down, he cold hear Malfoy laughing, "sorry." He muttered. Ryou smiled, then glared at Malfoy.

"What's so funny ?" this only seem to make Malfoy laugh more, "I'm sure you've been hit by bludgers."

"Oh yes, let me tell you about the match in second year." Harry said slyly, Malfoy immediately stopped laughing, also remembering that match with the rouged bludger.

"Don't even tell them Potter." Malfoy said slowly, venomsly, Yugi winced at his tone.

Harry looked back at him,

"So you'd prefer me to tell them about what happened in the duelling club ?" Malfoy paled slightly, Harry laughed, "or maybe both."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'll be glad to." Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, Harry stopped laughing,

"Your not allowed to jinx me." He said simply,

"So." Malfoy smiled slightly, his wand still pointing at Harry, behind him Crab and Goyle had also drawn their wands, Malfoy smiled cruelly,

"Expelliarmus." A flash of scarlet red shot from Malfoy's wand, hitting Harry in the chest. Harry was thrown backwards, his head hit a tree, and he fell forward, Yugi and Ryou gasped as they saw blood on the back of their friend's head, Malfoy twirled his wand, smirking, he then pointed the wand at Ryou, who flinched slightly.

"For threatening me Mudblood." Malfoy said darkly, there was another flash of light, but since Ryou had been expecting it he dodged, Ryou grabbed one of the brooms, he had no idea how to use powerful spells, he flew back into the air as Malfoy, Crab and Goyle fired another spell at him, Ryou just hoped that he would be better at flying now.

(Yami, help)

((Sleeping))

(YAMI !) but Bakura had closed the link, Ryou panicked slightly as he flew into through the air, he could see spells shooting past him.

Yugi ran over to Harry, then glared at Malfoy, he took out his wand, saying the first thing that came into his head. Malfoy countered the spell, but Crab and Goyle blinked stupidly as they fell, not even trying to prevent the leg locker spell, Malfoy growled, then shot a spell at Yugi, who ducked behind the tree Harry had crashed into.

In all the confusion Marik had also grabbed a broomstick and flew up, the club still in his hand, he started scanning the skies for a certain object.

Malfoy shot a spell at Ryou, who dodged, Malfoy growled, he was getting tired of this little game, he glanced about, noticing his own broomstick that he had left after last practice, he grabbed it and flew up after Ryou.

Another spell was fired, Ryou dodged once again, ahead of him Marik was looking around,

"Marik !" Ryou called, hoping his friend would notice the spell in time, Marik turned, then swerved to the side, almost falling of the broomstick, the spell whizzed past, Ryou sighed happily, but felt a sudden pain in his arm, glancing down he noticed a small trickle of blood were a spell had touched him, Ryou glanced back, Malfoy fired another spell, Ryou swerved.

Marik suddenly found what he had been looking for, he glanced at Ryou, who seemed to be slowing, Marik gritted his teeth, he didn't want to use the Millennium Rod and draw attention to himself, and if Ryou didn't fall he wouldn't have to, smiling he raised the club in his hand.

Ryou felt his hands slipping, he didn't think he could hold on for much longer,

"DUCK !" Ryou heard Marik's voice, glancing up he saw the bludger heading for him, Ryou moved quickly and the bludger went on past him, he heard a small scream, glancing back he saw Malfoy holding his arm.

Marik flew down beside Ryou, grinning, Malfoy had taken away his hand, blood flowed from the wound, he tried to move his arm, but failed, he stared for a moment, then looked up at Marik,

"You will pay." He said, glaring, Marik laughed,

"His arm must be broken," he said to Ryou, then louder, "I'm not scared of you Malfoy, so don't bother threatening me." But Malfoy glared at him, he raised his wand, but before he could say anything a spell hit him, below them Yugi had his wand pointed at Malfoy.

Malfoy yelped, his face turned from shock, to angered pain, Marik and Ryou shielded their eyes from the light, when it had faded they saw Malfoy fall, his limp body crashed into the ground, a few minutes later his broom followed, broken in two, splintering when it hit the ground.

"Cool." Marik said.

A few minutes later they had both landed, Harry was waking, Yugi happily told him what happened, Harry smiled, then sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You should all try for the Quidditch team." Yugi grinned, Ryou and Marik smiled, Marik glanced at club, then grinned.

As they were walking back Marik glanced at Malfoy's limp body,

"Yugi, do you think he deserves a Penalty Game ?" he asked slyly, Yugi already knew what Marik thought, he glanced at Malfoy,

"No." he said simply.

((A wise choice hikari)) Yami congratulated Yugi, who smiled,

(I don't want any questions.) he said simply.

Marik looked sad, but then shrugged and followed Yugi and Ryou back towards the castle.

"What's a 'Penalty Game' ?" Harry asked suspiciously, but Yugi shook his head,

"It doesn't matter, don't worry."

"Nothing you need to know about." Marik said nastily.

"If it's dangerous then I need to know." Harry snapped, Marik growled, but didn't deny anything, "so it is dangerous ?" still no reply,

"Dangerous, but nothing you should worry about." Ryou chose his words carefully, "only five people can use them." He added when Harry went to say something,

"And who are they ?" Harry asked,

"Stop being so nosey, like I said, it's nothing _you _need to know about," Marik said, his eyes flashing dangerously, Ryou and Yugi glared at him,

"Well, I can, there's also Yugi, Marik of course, and I guess Shadi and Ishizu can too." Ryou said, ignoring Marik,

"What _are_ Penalty Games ?" Harry pressed,

"I could show you." Marik said slyly, earning a glare from Yugi and Ryou,

"That's something you don't need to know." Yugi said, Harry sighed, it seems they weren't going to say anything.

They soon reached Gryffindor common room, Ron waved them over, Harry sat as far away from Marik as possible, Ron asked them what happened, Yugi was happy to tell them, Hermione seemed shocked that Malfoy had attacked them, Ron didn't.

They soon left to do homework, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron,

"There is something strange about them, something not right." Harry said simple,

"What do you mean ?" Hermione asked, so Harry explained everything, when he finished Hermione looked worried,

"They must be working for you-know … Voldemort."

"They can't be Ron, they're too young." Hermione shook her head,

"Yeh, plus they don't have the dark mark on their arms." Harry added, Ron scowled,

"Well, they must've used the controlling curse on Malfoy, and that's forbidden."

"They'd have to have their wands, and nobody had wands then." Harry said simply, Ron shrugged,

"Believe what you wanna believe."

"We should all be careful, especially you Harry." Hermione glanced at Harry, who sighed,

"But what about the monsters ?"

"I dunno mate, I couldn't see them." Ron had folded his arms by now.

"That is strange, but maybe it's just you Harry, maybe your going … mad."

"No, they could see them too, it wasn't just me." Harry protested,

"Then I don't know."

---------------------

Yugi: I've just found out who is going to join me at the start of the chapters, let's just say, this may be my last moment of sanity.

I'm really sorry that this was so short, sorry

Reviews would nice

Millennium Items: Millennium Puzzle: Yugi, Rod: Marik, Ring and Eye: Bakura, Necklace: Ishizu (Isis) Key and Scale: Shadi


	9. Darkness of another realm

Hi again, whoa, 18 reviews O.O /is amazed/ well, thanks to: **Kitroku**, **Shalaren** and **killah-sama** for reviewing chapter 7, thanks to: **Kitroku**, **killah-sama**, **Asaake **and **kenmeishouri** for reviewing chapter 8

Marik: Yugi, why are you sitting in the corner ?

Yami Bakura: Yeh, all we did was dye your hair bright green, tie you to a log and let you float towards a waterfall, and try to feed you to lions.

FireChaos: Whoa ! O.O

Yugi: Help … me

Firechaos: anyway

Disclaimer: hmm, I don't own YGO or HP, interesting …

-----------------------

Chapter 9: Darkness of another realm

Moonlight poured into the castle, creeping around the ancient school, until everywhere was lit by the dazzling light.

Harry shut his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep, it wasn't the moonlight that kept awake, but the many unanswered question that buzzed around his mind, like flies, never leaving, he mentally swatted at them, but they remained.

So many questions, dangers, Harry closed his eyes, remembering back a few days, Ron had accused the foreigners of being in league with Voldemort, Hermione had, of course, argued different, pointing out how they couldn't be his slaves, after time they had both grown tired, Harry had avoided their arguments.

At the time Harry had been unsure, Hermione had many good reasons as to why they wouldn't be 'evil' so at the time Harry had been confused, why would Malfoy walk up to something that hated him, then blame Marik, and why had he heard Bakura's thoughts ? He was sure it was Bakura, it sounded just like him.

Then, just after the lesson, he had felt someone in his mind, searching, he knew that the foreigners had some sort of power, but what ?

After a lot of thought, Harry had decided that they might not work for Voldemort, or even know him; maybe this was a new threat.

Harry rolled over, still determined to get to sleep, but once again the 'flies' of his thoughts pestered him, so he decided to search his mind for a question, that would give him answers that were worth listening to, but still not sound suspicious.

Harry sat up, picking his glasses up, he glanced at the clock: 6.30am. He groaned, then glanced around the dormitory.

Ron was snoring, sometimes he would mutter something, Harry was sure he heard him say, 'spider soup' he grinned to himself, Ryou looked peaceful, but Harry could see beads of sweat on the teens forehead, Yugi also seemed agitated. Marik seemed to be asleep, but Harry couldn't tell.

Yugi suddenly shot up, his eyes wide with fear,

"YAMI !" he called, his eyes were distant, not seeing the world he lived in, they glided slowly over to a place near his bed, Harry squinted, in the light of moonlight he could see a figure, shimmering in the light, Harry blinked, and the figure was gone.

Yugi was still staring at the same spot; slowly his eyes returned to normal he fell back onto his bed.

"Hey." Yugi shot up once more at Harry's voice, but soon realised who was speaking and seemed relieved.

"Hi." Yugi managed to say,

"Are you ok ?" Harry asked,

"Yeh, just a, a bad dream." Yugi spoke, as if reassuring himself, Harry's mind raced over questions, now would be a good time to seek information, Yugi seemed distracted, maybe he wouldn't think and say something that would be of importance to Harry, like who Yugi actually was, he seemed nice, but that could just be a mask.

"How do you know Marik and Bakura ?" Harry chose his words carefully, Yugi looked slightly confused, "well, your from Japan, and Marik's from Egypt, and Bakura likes all occult stuff, you seem to _dislike _occult."

"Well, err." Yugi stuttered, "It's. A long story." He concluded,

"Well we have ages." Harry replied, waving at a clock which now showed the time: 7.00am.

Yugi also looked at the clock, willing it to change, it didn't. And it was obvious that Yugi wouldn't get any sleep either.

"Well, Duel Monsters." He said simply,

"You mean those giant monsters ?" Yugi blinked and stared at Harry,

"Monsters ?" Harry looked around, this time it wasn't Yugi who had spoken, Marik sat up, Harry narrowed his eyes at the Egyptian, but Marik ignored him.

"You mean Monster _cards_, right ?" Yugi looked, almost pleading for Harry to say yes.

"Yeh." Harry said, unsure, Yugi sighed in relief, but Marik continued glaring.

There was a long pause, in which Yugi had decide he'd rebuild his deck, Marik was wandering around the dormitory, obviously bored, Yugi was nervously flicking through his cards, at one point he dropped them all on the floor.

Harry wondered why they were acting strange, was it something he said.

"So, you met by playing Duel Monsters ?" It was more of a question than a statement,

"Yeh, tournament, we were all there, played Duel Monsters." Yugi stuttered on the words, his voice was jumpy, his eyes continuously drifted across the room, Harry followed Yugi's gaze, but saw nothing.

Marik seemed to be ignoring Harry, his pacing finally woke Ryou, who sat up sleepily as the clock neared: 7.27am, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, confusion showing on his face.

"Err …" Ryou began, but couldn't think of anything else to say,

"Harry asked how we all met." Marik said blankly.

"Oh." Ryou seemed to be only half listening, his eyes kept drifting to the ceiling, becoming cloudy, then normal, _maybe he's just tired._ Harry began to wonder why he was making excuses; he knew there was something, strange.

Soon everyone else was waking, Yugi nervously put his cards away, eyes darting towards Harry, who tried to ignore the worried expression.

They hurried to breakfast, were Yugi seemed frightened by everything that moved, Ryou stared at his plate, as if not seeing it at all, Marik simply glared at everyone.

The owls swooped down, one almost crashed into Ryou's head, Ryou didn't seem to notice it as the tiny creature ran down the table, tripping over bowls and falling in milk.

First lesson was charms, Yugi seemed to be more focused by then, quickly mastering how to levitate a feather, Ryou poked his a few times, causing the feather to blow up, Marik tried throwing the feather in the air, then pretend it had levitated, the teacher almost believed him, until Marik decided he was bored of holding his wand.

Hermione attempted to help Marik and Ryou, Ryou seemed grateful, but Marik wouldn't be helped, saying he didn't need a stupid wand.

Harry watched them, laughing occasionally as Yugi's feather collided with Marik's head, and Marik attempted to strangle Yugi, Ryou had stared at them for a while, then burst out laughing, which Harry thought strange for 'Ryou'.

Afterwards Bakura seemed to want to blow his feather up, not make it levitate, the Professor was getting slightly worried that the feathers would run out as Marik and Bakura laughed at the singed feather.

Next was History of Magic, Ryou somehow managed to stay awake, Yugi played around with his deck, before collapsing of tiredness.

The lesson finally ended, people cheered as they desperately ran towards the doors, the Professor simply thought they were excited to do their homework, and was pleased.

"I'm going to the library." Yugi yawned, "hey Marik, why don't you come too, you have loads of work to do." Marik shook his head, but before he could protest the tired Yugi was dragging him towards the library, Ryou laughed.

"I'm going for a walk." He smiled, "I need to think." He added quickly,

"Ok." Hermione and Ron nodded, once Ryou had left Harry turned to them,

"I'm going for a walk too." He smiled at his suspicious friends, Harry turned, he expected Ron to stop him, but nobody did.

Outside the air was cool on his face, Harry wasn't sure why he was following Ryou, maybe he would get some answers, but first he needed to find Ryou, it seemed like the teen had disappeared.

Harry continued walking, were to he didn't know, shivering slightly, the air seemed colder, dark, Harry glanced about, _were was he ?_ Glancing behind he released he wasn't sure, it seemed a fog had fallen, Harry shivered again, he turned around, and gasped, the fog had darkened, now black, spirits flew, whispering in his ear, Harry covered his head, trying to shut out the threats and voices of sorrow.

"How did you get here ?" A cold voice was heard, Harry spun around,

"Ryou !" Harry stared in shock; 'Ryou's' gaze was cold,

"I said, how did you get here ?"

"Were ?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, "were is here ?" 'Ryou' laughed, a cold maniacal laugh,

"A realm of darkness, were spirits are tortured to insanity." 'Ryou' grinned again, Harry swallowed nervously, _a realm of darkness ?_

_Yes Harry, a realm of darkness, utter darkness._ It was like an echo in his mind, apart from this echo was full of hate, Bakura glared around the darkness,

"You'll never be freed from this place." Harry wondered whether Bakura was talking to Harry, or the voice, "You were banished,"

_I'll return._ The voice stated,

"Your hikari would never let you return."

_My hikari has no control over me, unlike you._ Bakura snarled at the last statement,

"My hikari doesn't control me, now show yourself." Bakura glared into the darkness, but nobody appeared, the voice laughed, then faded, then the darkness also disappeared, sunlight shone through the unnatural fog, Harry shivered,

"Who was that ?"

"No one." Bakura replied, venom dripping from every word,

"Your, not Ryou are you ?" Harry asked carefully,

"Then who am I ?"

"I thought you could tell me that ?" Bakura smirked,

"Thief king Bakura." The thief gave a mock bow.

Meanwhile, in the library, Yugi ran his finger over the many books, occasionally picking one out, then adding it to the pile Marik was holding, Yugi managed to drag a very big book out, and with great difficulty placed on top of the others, Marik staggered slightly, then fell, the books crashed down, Marik covered his head, Yugi fell, grabbing shelves to try to stop himself from falling, which didn't work, and only caused more books to fall.

The Liberian glared at them, then stormed over and ordered them to leave.

"Great, now we're never going to finish our work, and we'll get detentions !" Yugi wailed unhappily, Marik rolled his eyes,

"Calm down Yugi, were not going to die because we didn't do homework, anyway Hermione can help us." Yugi sighed, but followed Marik.

They walked in silence, Yugi muttering something, Marik sighed, obviously Yugi didn't think asking the walking dictionary (Hermione) to do their homework was a good idea, he glanced out the window, then stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowed,

"Yugi." Marik called after the smaller teen, who turned angrily,

"What ?" Yugi demanded, Marik pointed out the window, Yugi stormed over and looked out the window, his anger suddenly changed as he saw what Marik had been pointing at.

"The Shadow Realm." Yugi's voice showed confusion as he watched the blackness curl around anything near by, Yugi shook his head, hoping the darkness would disappear, but it didn't, then, there was a sudden burst of maniacal laughter, Yugi jumped, next to him Marik froze.

The shadows started to withdraw, turn paler, until two figures were visible in the fog, one was Harry, and the other,

"Ryou ?" Yugi was once again, confused, but as the darkness cleared it was obvious it wasn't Ryou.

"Bakura." Yugi's voce had deepened, his eyes narrowed, Marik glanced over,

"Come on." Yami turned and angrily walked towards the grounds, Marik soon followed.

---------------------

Harry glared at the thief,

"So, where's Ryou, what did you do to him ?"

"I did nothing to Ryou." Bakura laughed, but his laughter soon died away as he heard footsteps, he turned to see Marik and Yami running towards him.

Yami stopped, then glared at the thief, Harry wondered if he had even been noticed, Marik however, first glanced at Harry, anger showing in his eyes, then also turned to glare at Bakura.

"Bakura, what happened ?" Yami asked, not sounding concerned, Harry wanted to yell at 'Yugi', tell him that this wasn't Ryou, that whoever it was is a thief, but quickly decided against it.

"Nothing." The thief answered, Marik laughed, Harry narrowed his eyes, _that laugh seemed familiar, it wasn't Marik's normal laugh, it sounded… evil._

Harry searched his mind, and suddenly he realized, _the voice he had heard_ _before, when it was so dark he couldn't even see the castle, the voice's laugh, sounded very similar to Marik's._

Bakura glared at Marik,

"What's so funny ?"

"Bakura, why was that other realm here ?" Yami asked, choosing his words carefully,

"Oh." Bakura glanced down at his feet; there was nothing to say now, apart from the truth. "I needed to be alone."

(Bakura) his hikari wailed (why did you have to go to the Shadow Realm to be alone ?)

((Go away.)) Bakura replied

(Bakura …) Ryou began, but his Yami cut him off,

((Don't you think I have enough trouble, now go away.)) And with that Bakura closed the link, cutting his hikari off completely.

Yami shook his head,

"Why couldn't you have just found somewhere in this realm ?"

"And why's he here ?" Marik pointed at Harry, Bakura glanced over, trying and failing to look surprised,

"He, just wandered into the darkness." He knew it wasn't a very good answer, but still, it was an answer,

"But, nobody can wander into the Shadows once they've formed." Marik stated, though his voice showed puzzlement,

"They hadn't formed." Bakura said as quietly as he could.

Harry glanced from Marik to 'Yugi', or was it Yugi; maybe he was a different person as well.

"And what about." Yami stopped, glancing at Harry for the first time, "that spirit." He ended; Bakura shuffled his feet, unsure of why he was so uncomfortable,

"He just came as well, I didn't do anything."

"Apart from summon the Shadows." Yami's voice showed frustration,

"Why don't you just fade away, like the darkness you're made from." For some reason Marik's statement hurt, any other time Bakura would've taken that as a compliment, except now,

"Maybe I will, then you'll be all be sorry, sometime you'll need my help." Bakura shouted, glaring at everyone close by,

"I don't need anyone's help." Marik yelled back, Harry glanced over at 'Yugi'; he just seemed to be staying away, not wanting to get involved. Bakura smirked,

"Actually, I can remember when you did need help, my help actually." The thief grinned at Marik, who growled angrily, Harry noticed him reaching for his back pocket, remembering that whatever would follow probably wouldn't be good, Bakura also seemed to notice,

"Temper, temper Marik, we don't want a repeat of Battle City."

"Shut up." Marik said, anger showing,

"For once, Bakura's right, we don't a repeat of that." Yami's voice was calm, Harry was, however, confused, he of course, didn't know anything about Battle City. Silence followed, Harry shifted awkwardly, then finally decided it might be best to ask the new question he had been wondering about,

"Your, not the same people are you ?" Harry glanced around, Yami's head snapped round to look at him, then back to Bakura,

"What did you say ?" Yami's question was directed at Bakura,

"He heard that _other spirit _mention hikari's." Bakura emphasised 'other spirit' making his voice sound more like Yami's, "So I told Harry I was Thief King Bakura."

"Idiot." Marik muttered.

Harry turned to Yami, waiting for an answer, Yami sighed,

"No, I'm not Yugi. My name is Yami,"

"Also known as Pharaoh." Bakura cut in, Harry nodded, then glanced over at Marik, he seemed different, but for some reason, Harry didn't think Marik had changed.

Marik shook his head,

"No, I'm the same person."

Harry nodded again, and was about to ask more, but Yami turned and started walking back towards the castle, Marik and Bakura soon followed.

Harry stayed were he was for a few minutes, thinking about everything that had happened, wondering if he should tell Ron and Hermione about what he had just discovered,

_No, they'd just say that the transfers were working or Voldemort._ Harry decided.

He walked quickly towards the castle, not wanting the darkness to return, when he walked into the common room he found Ryou, Yugi and Marik doing their homework, Harry narrowed his eyes, they were Yugi and Ryou, not Yami and the thief.

---------------------

Later that day Harry heard them arguing, this time Yami and Bakura had taken the place of Yugi and Ryou, but whenever Harry tried to listen, he found that they were speaking an unknown language.

"Hermione, what language are the transfers speaking ?" Hermione looked up from her book, listening,

"Ancient Egyptian." Her brow furrowed with confusion, "I didn't know Yugi or Ryou could speak that."

"Well, what are they saying ?"

"I'm, not sure, they're talking too fast." Hermione looked apologetic, then went back to reading.

Harry shook his head, wondering what they were saying, but soon enough Bakura stood up, then stormed of towards the stairs, a few minutes later the door slammed shut.

Yami sighed, and Harry watched in amazement as Yugi appeared in place of Yami. Yugi shook his head sadly; Marik glanced over at Harry, then whispered,

"What do you think will happen if that … _other spirit _does return ?"

Yugi sighed, "I think…"

He paused, glancing at the air beside him, as if someone was standing there, Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to hear Yugi's reply, but when he did he wished that they had been speaking that other language,

"That we'll probably all die."

---------------------

Ok, I know I didn't update, in ages x.x sorry, I could list all the excuses, but you probably wouldn't want to read them all.

Ok, this chapter is kinda… _strange_, but I hoped you all liked it anyway

Yugi: Ha, I'm safe; Marik and Yami Bakura aren't at the _end_ of the chapter.

Marik: So _this_ is what the end of a chapter is like.

Yugi: Help

Please review


	10. Wings of Night

Ahlan, Arabic for hi, and that's the only word I know in Arabic but soooo, anyways, thanks for all the reviews.

Meanwhile 

/Yugi is sitting on the floor, while Marik and Bakura are skipping, yes, skipping around him chanting something/ …

A few minutes later 

Bakura: Ha, now you will meet a llama called Immy.

Marik: In Alaska

FireChaos: o.O yeh.

**Glitchhunter**: Ok, thanks, I'll change it then.

**Satra**: Yep

And thanks to: **Tira's Host**,** Asaake**,** - glomps Yuugi -**,** Kenmeishouri**, **My** **PenName is . . .**and **Kimpatsu no Hoseki** for reviewing.

Disclaimer: … fine, I don't own YGO or HP, but I own Immy O.O and a new HP book .

-----------------------

Chapter 10: Wings of Night

Harry stared in shock at what he had just heard, the book he had been holding slowly slid from his hands, the thump jolted Harry from his thoughts, Hermione glanced up, Ryou and Yugi turned in surprise, Ron's faint snoring could be heard from behind his book.

Harry forced a small laugh, then reached down for his book, but as he tried to pick it up he realised his hand wouldn't grasp it's smooth surface and it once again slid from his hand, Hermione's face was a mixture of worry and confusion, mostly confusion,

"Harry, what's wrong ?"

"N-nothing." Harry's reply echoed how he felt, bewildered and worried,

_What did the transfers know that they didn't, then again why was he worrying, he'd faced death many times and survived._ But Harry knew there was something wrong, maybe that was why he was concerned.

"Great, he heard." Marik muttered, watching Harry struggle with his thoughts.

Harry inhaled deeply, then reached for the book again, he wasn't sure why though, normally he'd leave it there, maybe he was just stalling for time to think, he let his fingers brush the cover before standing. Hermione was still watching him, but Harry ignored her. His mind raced through possibilities of what he just heard, questions, unexplained answers, he let his feet carry him over to were Yugi and Marik sat. They both glanced up at his arrival, both of them anxious.

"What do you mean ?" Harry asked the most obvious question in his mind,

Marik glanced at Yugi, obviously nervous at what they should say; Yugi however didn't look worried at all,

"Well, that voice you heard before was…" at that point Marik had picked up a nearby book and thrown it at Yugi's head, Yugi had, thankfully, noticed and ducked in time. The book flew over his head and into the fire were it crackled, sending small sparks out,

"Baka." Marik muttered, Harry wasn't sure what the meaning of the word was, but since Marik was glaring at Yugi he assumed it wasn't nice,

"What ? Can't you just erase his mind ?" Yugi asked questionably, oblivious to the fact Harry would remember everything that was said.

Marik mentally hit himself; he had somehow forgotten to tell Yugi that Harry's mind couldn't be erased,

"No."

"What ?" Yugi finally looked worried,

"I said no." Marik repeated himself, Harry was by now confused, more questions adding themselves to the millions he already had,

_Maybe Bakura was trying to erase my mind when I heard his voice, but why would he want to do that ?_

Yugi's eyes had widened, his face had paled,

"Damn it." Yugi whispered, more to himself, he quickly jumped up, glancing fearfully at Harry, then raced towards the stairs, his feet could be heard pounding up the many steps, and finally a door being slammed shut, Harry turned his questioning gaze to Marik, he opened his mouth about to say something, but Marik cut him off before he had even begun.

"Don't. Ask. Anything." He said, making sure he emphasised every word, before walking towards stairs, ignoring the other people's gazes, even though they hadn't heard what had been said, many had been shocked by Yugi's exit.

Once Marik had left Harry turned, and walked almost as if he was in a trance back towards his seat, Hermione had forgotten about her book,

"What was that about ?" Harry glanced over, so many questions, maybe she _could_ help,

"I'll tell you later."

--------------------

Marik entered the dormitory to see an angry Bakura questioning Yugi, Yugi however didn't seem to be listening, he kept glancing at the air next to him, then muttering something,

"Stop talking to the Pharaoh and tell me what happened !" Bakura yelled at the smaller teen, but Yugi either didn't hear, or chose not to, the door shut with a small click, Yugi's head snapped up and Bakura turned,

"Tell me what happened !" He yelled at no one in particular, Marik laughed,

"You shouldn't have run off Tomb Robber."

Bakura glared at the Egyptian, but said nothing, still waiting for an answer,

"Yugi didn't realise that Harry's mind cannot be erased."

Bakura looked slightly confused, but then realisation dawned on him and he once again glared at Yugi,

"Baka, what did you say ?" he demanded

Yugi glanced up, then looked down after noticing Marik and Bakura's glares, the silence in the room hung in the air like fog, thick and suffocating, but Yugi's muttering could be heard through the still air, his words mumbled, it was obvious to Marik and Bakura that Yugi was talking to Yami,

"Stop running from your problems, leave the Pharaoh out of this." Bakura snapped angrily, though some of his anger was directed at his own hikari, since Bakura found it hard to concentrate with an annoying voice in the back of his mind,

(I'm sure Yugi didn't realise the trouble he was causing)

((He should've been more careful, and why are you defending him, this affects all of us))

(I'm not defending him, but like you said, this will affect him to, maybe try to be a bit nicer.) Bakura was about to reply to Ryou's comment, but was distracted by the appearance of Yami.

"The question was directed at Yugi not you Pharaoh." Marik said angrily,

"Whatever concerns my hikari concerns me too." Yami answered,

"It's your hikari's fault that this happened." Bakura quickly cut in

"So it's Yugi's fault that he didn't know, maybe if you'd told him that Harry's mind couldn't be erased he wouldn't have said anything." Yami's voice was unfaltering, remaining the same as always. Bakura face darkened in anger, and silence fell once again, the minutes passed slowly, until Marik finally spoke,

"This is what Harry was reading." He threw the book at Yami, who caught it, glancing down his eyes widened,

"What ? What is it ?" Bakura asked curiously, he walked over to were Yami now sat, glancing over the Pharaoh's shoulder to see the book.

The front cover was a golden colour that seemed to glow in the darkness; two serpents with red eyes were coiled around words, which were a bluish colour, written with strange pictures,

"Hieroglyphics." Yami breathed, "but why would Harry want this book ?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly, he could feel magic emitting from the book, dark magic. By now Marik had also wandered over, his eyes flickering from the serpents to the ancient writing,

"Open it." He said simply, Yami turned in shock,

"You afraid Pharaoh." Bakura teased,

Yami glared at the Tomb Robber, before opening the book to a random page, which where also covered in hieroglyphics, but as Yami glanced over the writing he noticed it changed to hieratic and finally demotic.

Slowly he flicked through the pages, and finally paused on one were it showed pictures of very familiar items,

"The Millennium Items." Bakura's voice showed surprise,

"Harry knows too much." Next to him Marik's voice was cold,

"He couldn't read this though." Yami glanced from Bakura to Marik,

"No, but Hermione can." Marik was still glaring at the book when he said this, Yami sighed, then shut the book, placing it under his bed, were it would remain for a long time.

"Lets go and find him."

(Yami, are you sure about this ?)

((Yes Yugi, we need to know if Harry would tell anyone or not))

As they raced down towards the door out of the common room Ryou noticed that the seats where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting were empty,

(Great, Yami, Harry's not here) Ryou called out

Bakura also glanced sideways, noticing that his hikari had indeed, been correct, he was about to call out to the teens in front of him before they all stopped, Yami glanced down the hallways, Marik's eyes were narrowed slightly.

_Guess I don't need to tell them then _Bakura thought to himself, sighing at the frustrated look on Yami's face he revealed the Millennium Ring, grinning slightly he held it up.

All three stared as the five points on the ring flashed madly, pointing in all directions, unable to focus on one specific location. Bakura growled before releasing the ring, letting it hang from his neck.

"I guess we'll just have to split up and find him." Yami sighed sadly, he was about to say more but Marik turned and headed off in a direction, Yami shook his head and turned and headed in another,

"Don't forget Pharaoh, we don't want Harry knowing were _stalking _him." The distinct voice of The Thief King was heard easily by Yami, he turned, but was met only with stillness and darkness, Yami narrowed his eyes.

"We aren't stalking him, thief." And with that said the Pharaoh turned once again, his cloak billowing out behind him. In the shadows a strange laugh was heard,

"The shadows aren't listening Pharaoh, they aren't easily contained." Bakura glanced almost nervously towards the opposite hallway, which now seemed darker than before. The Thief shook his head, glancing out the window to a certain hut, "maybe…" within seconds he had disappeared, leaving only shadows.

Yami sighed, wondering were to go first,

(Want me to take over ?) The voice startled the Pharaoh, he glanced over to were his hikari was standing, sending him a questioning glance, Yugi just shook his head,

(It's just, I might know were Harry is, and I want to help after…) Yugi's voice trailed off as he glanced at the floor, Yami smiled,

((Ok Yugi, good luck)) And with that the Pharaoh disappeared, leaving a younger teen standing there.

Yugi smiled, then ran off towards the grounds of Hogwarts.

Once outside he quickly ran, ducking behind a tree whenever he saw someone, except that nobody was around, he crept over towards a large hut,

((Yugi, stop trying to act all dramatic, nobody's around, plus you're reminding me of the Tomb Robber))

(Hey, I'm having fun.) Yugi laughed.

((Yugi, we aren't here to have _fun_))

(I know, I know)

By now Yugi had reached his destination, a place he had become quite familiar with, standing in the middle of the grounds, the doors looked old, like they had survived many years of destruction, but this would probably be true, considering the 'cute' creatures Hagrid kept.

Yugi slowly raised himself from the ground, peering over the windowsill while trying to keep his hair flat so he wouldn't be noticed, this, of course, proved difficult, but Yugi somehow managed it.

The first thing the small teen noticed was that the hut seemed bigger inside than it did outside, it also seemed to be home to many _strange _creatures, as well as a rather large dog, the animal turned it's tired eyes to were Yugi stood, it had a dumb look on it's face, drool splattered on the floor, making Yugi look away.

Then came the voices, he was amazed he hadn't heard them before, they were speaking in whispers, Yugi sighed slightly, it was almost impossible to hear them, but suddenly they paused, Yugi held his breath, waiting, suddenly he heard a laugh.

"Ow' can they be dangerous ? Their only' kids afte' all." This was followed by another laugh.

"Hagrid, I didn't say they were dangerous, but different… very different." Another voice said, one that Yugi recognised.

(So, he told)

((Yes)) was Yami's short reply.

(Maybe… maybe he's just worried) Yami gave a dry laugh at this, but didn't say anything, so Yugi glanced back into the room.

"So, your saying that they summoned monsters and… were in your head ?" there was a small pause, before the same person exclaimed, "bloody hell, Harry, is there something up with your head, I mean, no body else saw the monsters, maybe your finally losing it."

"Ron !" A girl screamed at him,

"Thanks." Was Harry's sarcastic reply.

(Why didn't tell them about the spirits ?)

((I'm not sure, maybe he doesn't trust his own mind, or maybe he feels that it's not his to tell))

Inside the hut there was a sigh, then silence, that uneasy silence, Yugi pulled himself up, trying to once again see inside the strange house, what he didn't noticed was a small jar next to his hand, in his clumsiness he knocked it of the windowsill, it fell to the ground were it rolled under Yugi's feet, making the young teen slip,

Yugi gasped as he felt himself fall, he quickly reached for the windowsill, reflexes trying to save him from a painful decent, but it seemed the house was older than Yugi originally thought, the wood broke, splinters stuck into his hand, of course Yugi only noticed this after he collided painfully with the ground, the jar rolled away as Yugi rubbed his head.

Inside the hut everyone heard the crash,

"What was that ?" Hermione asked fearfully,

"Lets see." Was Harry's quick answer, and before anyone could stop them all three had dashed to the door.

Yugi heard footsteps from inside the hut, _great, something else Marik and Bakura can yell at me about. _He quickly glanced at his hand, splinters had stuck painfully into his hand, blood covered the said hand, the foreign teen glanced up nervously, he could hear footsteps approaching, he tried to stand only to find his body was already aching from his fall.

All Yugi could do was wait to see who was coming, great, he was going to have a lot to explain, as the footsteps rounded the corner Yugi gasped, it wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione standing there, instead the white haired thief was glaring down at him,

"Come on mini-pharaoh, get your butt outa here." Yugi could only stare, Bakura sighed, looking at the sky as if asking 'why me ?' but instead he quickly helped Yugi to his feet, before dragging his towards a forest,

"Wait, that's the _Forbidden _forest !"

"So, do you want to get caught ?" Yugi didn't reply to Bakura's question.

Soon they were hidden among the trees, cloaked in there darkness, Yugi peered out from behind a thick trunk, he could see Ron and Harry looking around, Hermione was glancing at the floor, Hagrid had finally joined them, Hermione suddenly pointed at something, picking it up Yugi realised it was the 'evil' jar, though he couldn't hear what they were saying, he could guess. Harry and Ron seemed angered by this, but soon turned and followed Hermione towards the castle, but before he left, Harry glared at the forest, as if it was hiding something, Yugi shivered, it was as if Harry could see him, through him, all his secrets revealed.

Soon though Harry left, Yugi sighed, turning he saw Bakura walking deeper into the forest,

"Bakura !" the young hikari called, quickly running after the spirit, who couldn't seem to be able to contain his curiosity, he seemed slightly blurred, as if the darkness was claiming him as there own, scary, how the darkness does that.

--------------------

Marik had been walking through the many complicated halls of Hogwarts, and he was now, quite frankly, lost, he growled slightly as he turned down another passage that seemed so familiar, he could feel another presence nearby, but wasn't sure what, he turned another corner and suddenly froze, slinking back slightly and pressing his back against the wall.

"Wonder who that was." A voice muttered,

"Well whoever it was escaped into the forest, I'm sure of it."

"Well it doesn't matter now, we should really be more careful."

Marik recognised those voices, he glanced around the corner carefully, he could see Ron climbing in through a portrait, well, at least Marik knew were he was now, but still,

_The forest ?_ he questioned his own mind, then suddenly realised _the Forbidden Forest !_

And so, that was how he found himself walking through the grounds and into the forest, of course he knew who had been listening to Harry and his friends, and since he hadn't met either Bakura or Yugi he guessed they were still in the forest.

But of course, it's hard to find someone in the dark of so many trees, and so, Marik once again became lost, but that wasn't what was worrying him, he could hear a voice, at the back of his mind, it talked quietly, yet it echoed throughout the forest, or so it seemed.

_Return, the darkness, which cannot be stopped… _

It taunted him, twisting words and thoughts,

_Anger, pain, welcome them, for they will soon be what you will always feel…_

Marik shuddered, of course he had already guessed who the spirit was, even though he tried to ignore the voice it wouldn't go, and worse was the undeniable fact that it was steadily getting darker, and it wasn't natural darkness either, Marik once again shuddered,

_What's wrong, don't like the Shadow Realm ? _

The voice laughed as Marik glanced around uneasily, he was no longer trying to find Yugi, or Bakura, he was walking because he hoped he could maybe escape the voice, though he knew that he couldn't, and there was nothing Marik could do to stop the Shadows, he had already tried, and they wouldn't fade.

Marik glanced behind, though he knew no one was there… yet. He didn't notice but his pace had quickened, and since he was looking back he didn't notice when he collided with another person.

The Egyptian glanced forward to see Yugi standing there,

"Yugi," looking around he noticed his other friend, "Bakura."

Yugi looked slightly surprised, Bakura nodded, though neither seemed to notice the Shadow Realm, but as he thought this Marik noticed the black darkness had gone, along with the voice.

"How…" Yugi began but Bakura cut him off,

"No time for useless questions baka," Bakura snarled at Yugi before turning to Marik, "I don't suppose you know the way out of this Ra-damned forest ?"

Marik shook his head and Bakura sighed,

"Great."

They stood in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was a only a few minutes, Marik broke the silence by announcing a question,

"What are they ?" he pointed to a place behind Bakura, the Thief turned round and saw what Marik had been pointing at, Yugi also turned but saw nothing,

"They are…"

"Amazing." Bakura finished Marik's sentence, both staring at the empty space,

"Stop, this is no time for jokes !" Yugi wailed, but Bakura silenced him,

"This isn't a joke."

"Well, what ARE they ?" Yugi demanded,

"Black, there winged horses, leather wings and red eyes." Marik gave a brief description,

"Thestrals !" Yugi suddenly cried,

"What ?" Both Bakura and Marik asked,

"Of course, that's why I couldn't see them, I guess I have to thank Hermione for telling me." Yugi beamed, but was met by blank looks, "not everyone can see them only those who… who have seen death can see _them_."

"I feel so honoured." Marik said sarcastically,

"Hold it, they have a good sense of direction so." Bakura grinned, Marik quickly caught on and also grinned, Yugi was slightly confused, but quickly realised the plan and was about to protest, but both Marik and Bakura walked over, and started stroking what seemed to be thin air.

Yugi cautiously followed, trying not to walk into any of the invisible horses, it was times like this that he really wished Yami would just do as he asked.

The Thestrals didn't seem to mind the foreigners, Bakura looked at one, then spoke quietly,

"Will you help us ?" he didn't expect a reply, but the creature nodded, the Thief smiled, then called to his friends,

"Time to go back." Both nodded in agreement, Bakura climbed onto the Thestral he had 'spoken' too.

Yugi seemed to be having a bit of trouble, after laughing at Yugi's attempt to find a Thestral, Marik decided to help the teen; afterwards he climbed onto one also.

Bakura grinned at his companions, then shouted,

"To Hogwarts !" The Thestrals obeyed, as one they rose, it seemed that they would all come with them.

To few people, the Thestrals would look like giant black clouds, but to many it would look very disturbing to see three teenagers flying through the sky on, what appeared to be air, but thankfully no one was around.

As they gained speed Bakura grinned, watching the ground rush by, so far below, he glanced over to where Yugi was looking very pale, since he couldn't see what he was riding upon.

Beside the Thief, Marik was so deep in thought he didn't notice Yugi, which was probably good since he would have laughed so much he would've fallen of his Thestral.

Actually Marik had been thinking about that _voice, _if he hadn't found Yugi… he shook his head, trying to think normally, but this seemed impossible, Marik wasn't someone people would call 'normal'.

All too soon the ride was over, the Thestrals landed, Yugi jumped off and backed away quickly, Marik and Bakura grinned before also sliding of the winged creatures, afterwards all three bowed, showing there thanks, the Thestrals nodded, as if they understood, before they once again rose into the air and headed for the forest.

"Clever creatures." Bakura watched as the black 'cloud' drifted further away, then followed his companions back to the common room.

Upon entering Yugi saw that Harry was staring out the window, at their entrance he turned,

"Thestrals." Was all he said, Yugi glanced nervously at Marik and Bakura,

"There were loads of Thestrals, have you got anything to do with this ?"

"What are Thestrals ?" Marik asked in mock amazement, Bakura sniggered,

"Aww, is Harry scared by a couple of horses ?" Harry gritted his teeth,

Bakura laughed again, he couldn't help it, he didn't want Harry to hate them, but he couldn't resist a little fun.

"No, we didn't have anything to do with them." Bakura said, more seriously now, Harry however didn't seem to believe them.

Yugi laughed nervously, and quickly headed for the stairs, Marik soon followed, as if in a trance, or deep thought, Bakura laughed once again before heading for the stairs, at the base of them he halted, turning.

"I advise you not to meddle with thoughts you truly don't understand." And with that he was gone, disappeared like the darkness.

---------------------

Gomen, I haven't updated in three weeks x.x gomen again, I hope you liked this.

/GASP/ O.O

Marik: What ?

FireChaos: The 6th Harry Potter book was released today O.O

Bakura: And I suppose you already have it -.-;

FireChaos: Why of course and it's MINE, mine /eye twitches/ e.o mine /runs off with book/

Marik: -.-; great

Bakura: What she's trying to say is, please review, oh, and she also wants to know if she should call Yami Marik, Mariku, please give your opinion on this.

Marik: Next update will be about 1-2 weeks; when she's finished school .


	11. Darkness and Light

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in… ages -.- I kinda got addicted to another anime (I'm just weird like that) it's also kinda unlikely that I'll update any time soon, sorry

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**- glomps Yuugi –** Yeh, scary Bakura o.O

/Whacks Bakura with frying pan/ don't scare reviewers!

Bakura: Well _sorry _coughidiotcough

FireChaos/grabs baseball bat/

Bakura: um O.O /runs/

**Setoglomper**: Yep, actually Voldemort's in chapter

**gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover**: Sorry for not updating

**jak'idiot**: Thanks, and I'll try adding more description in this chapter

**-.-**: Malfoy knew Marik was Egyptian because he looks Egyptian

**plutobaby494**: Sorry about the long wait

**Twin Tails Speed**: here it is

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**: You waited all night, wow, thats long, Merry Christmas to you too, and happy New Year

Also thanks to: **kenmeishouri**, **shadow's light** and **chibikuro rose-sama** for also reviewing last chapter, glad you all like it

Disclaimer: own nothing… zero… zilch e.o me no own, you no sue simple

-----------------------

Chapter 11: Darkness and Light

In the darkness of night, the castle was shown only by the light of the stars and the rising moon, casting strange twisted shadows which seemed to creep through the long winding passage ways of the old school.

The turrets rose up to touch the full moon, the glass in the windows reflected the light over the ground and made the school seem like an evil castle, which would be ruled over by all kinds of horrific beast.

Through one of the many windows lay the sleeping forms of the people who lived in this castle, though the many bright colours of the clothes and beds made the room seem out of place, all were lying peacefully, unknowing of the nearing dangers, blissfully dreaming of Quidditch, or maybe Duel Monsters, or in a few peoples cases, many foods and treats that never disappeared.

If anyone had been walking the corridors this late, they would've said the shadows were slightly abnormal, that there was an unnatural coldness in the air, but the passages seemed deserted, not a single torch light burnt, or a cat run to it's master, therefore nobody saw the shadowy figure walking slowly, a maniacal grin on his face.

The shadow walked on, darkness curling around him, trying to pull him back into the blackness, but he wouldn't go, wouldn't leave, not yet anyway.

The figure looked about, his eyes darted around, taking in the cobwebs and sleeping pictures, he didn't need the torches to see, or candles or any other form of light, so he continued walking, coldness filling the air where he had been.

Finally he found his destination, a portrait, showing a fat lady sleeping, he grinned to himself, he was sure that nothing, not even an explosion, would wake the person.

The shadow stepped forward, passing right through the picture; sometimes it was good to be a spirit.

Looking around he saw a warm fire, surrounding it were red armchairs, the carpet was red, as were the walls, actually, nearly everything in the room was red, he waved his hand and the fire disappeared, once again cloaking his surroundings in darkness.

The spirit laughed, then turned to the stairs, he walked up them until he came to a sign saying '6th year boys dormitories' grinned to himself and walked through.

Inside was the room that looked so out of place, he glanced about, all were sleeping, and even if they were awake, no one would see him, he turned and walked over to were a certain person slept.

_Pharaoh, you don't even realise the danger your in, your so pathetic_

Glancing at the table nearby he saw the Millennium Puzzle, gleaming bright golden in the moonlight, the eye faced towards the ceiling, and seemed to glow red with the blood of the many sacrifice used to create it. It was so close, he could just reach out and take it, but then he couldn't use it if it wasn't won fairly.

The spirit frowned; the eye seemed to flash warningly at him, a maniacal grin once again spread across his face.

_You should know Pharaoh, that you can't threaten me_

He reached out to touch the Puzzle, as his shadowy fingers touched the smooth surface, the eye glowed, the spirit shielded his eyes, trying to block out the light, were his fingers touched the gold burnt and crackled, as if the Puzzle was creating both fire and lightning.

The spirit suddenly pulled his hand away and the light ebbed away, the spirit glanced down at his smoking hand, then back to the Puzzle, his eyes narrowed in anger, but this time he didn't try to touch it, he glanced around, making sure nobody had been woken by the light, but all still slept, so he turned and walked over to another sleeping person.

The Puzzle flashed once again, another warning, but the spirit ignored him again,

_This time you can't do anything, oh Great Spirit of the Puzzle _

He reached out, touching the teens forehead, touching his thought, shadow power flowed through his arm and into the others mind,

_Have your nightmares, and know that I will never be banished, my hikari_ was all that he whispered, though the last few words were said with a slight sneer.

He walked to the middle of the room, job complete, now he should be able to conjure shadows and walk the real world for longer, and soon return, his grin widened as his body dissolved into the shadows, back into the realm of darkness, were tortured spirits would cry and reach out for his help, and would eventually be driven to insanity. But he was already insane, the darkness couldn't affect him.

--------------------

"Wormtail, have you found anything yet?" asked a man with crimson coloured eyes, he glared at the short rat-like man in front of him, who was scurrying around, collecting old dusty books, some had chains tied around them, and others looked like normal books.

Wormtail was currently scanning through a golden coloured book, edged with crimson, this was one of the books that had chains that should've bound it together, but instead lay broken, hanging from the covers.

Next to the small man lay piles of books, many with torn pages, all had already been checked in, and although many contained helpful information, none of it was of any use to the crimson eyed human.

For a while Wormtail didn't answer, but simply continued reading, as though he hadn't heard.

However his master didn't seem to like the silence, he wanted answers from his servant, and being ignored only made him angrier.

"Wormtail…" he began, his voice colder than usual, his eyes flashing dangerously, but was quickly cut off as the short man leapt to his feet with a squeak of excitement, his hands trembled and his face split into a smile as he scurried over to his master.

"M-my Lord, I h-have found something." His voice was high pitched, and many would say that the trembling man sounded like a mouse or a rat if those animals could talk. He held the book up to his master, his hands still shaky.

Voldemort took the book and looked down at the page, brushing away some of the dust to reveal the information beneath.

Minutes passed as Voldemort read, his face never changing as he read, only his eyes showed some evil, twisted happiness. Finally he raised his head, looking down on his servant, who looked up, hope showing on his face. Maybe this time his master would be pleased.

"Very good Wormtail, these, Millennium items seem to hold untold power."

"T-thank you my Lord," Wormtail stuttered, this time he had done well, meaning that he wouldn't be punished.

Voldemort looked back to the book, frowning slightly, "but were would they be, they couldn't still be in Egypt…" once again his gaze shifted to his servant, who seemed to want to say something but wouldn't. Wormtail seemed to feel the crimson gaze, for he shuddered and quickly said,

"Hogwarts maybe my Lord, t-there power wouldn't h-have gone unnoticed."

Voldemort smiled to himself slightly, yes, Hogwarts was were all his enemies were, and a lot of power resided there, it wouldn't be surprising if the Millennium Items also turned up there.

"Wormtail, send some Death Eaters to Egypt, and some to Hogwarts." He ordered.

Wormtail looked up, shocked,

"B-but my Lord, you can't think of attacking Hogwarts." Surprise showing on his face, Voldemort spat at him, his eyes showing fury,

"You dare defy me!" Wormtail cringed at his master's words, "of course I am not going to attack that school," Voldemort spat out the last word, "I will have them attack when they visit Hogsmeade, which should be in two days." Voldemort smirked at his plan, if the Millennium items were in Hogwarts, someone must have them, he would force that person to reveal themselves.

He glared at Wormtail who was still staring up at his master, fear showing in his eyes, but when he noticed the Dark Lords glare he seemed to realise what his master wanted, and quickly rushed off to gather the Death Eaters.

Voldemort smirked again, his crimson eyes glowing bright blood red, his pupils, so cat like, scanned the room, and finally landed on a giant snake, which had slithered out off it's hiding place, finally it reached it's master, and coiled up by his feet, Voldemort glanced down at it, speaking to it, his words sounding like a snakes hiss as he told her of his plans, the snake seemed to nod in agreement.

"_Don't worry, soon Potter will be dead, and the Shadows will be under my control."_

-------------------

As the night ended the moon sunk beneath the horizon, taking the darkness with it, running from the light as the sun appeared, showing the castle for what it really was, a school, not a torture fort, in the brightness the colours didn't look strange, but fitted in nicely with there surroundings, it was as if it was a completely different building, world.

The sunlight poured into the dormitories, inside the occupants shifted, trying to shut out the light, and stay asleep for a few more minutes, many covered their heads with their pillows, few actually stayed asleep, one of those was a certain red head by the name of Ron Weasley.

Harry had not been so lucky, for he did not escape the penetrating light, he yawned and sat up in his bed, opening his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the brightness, around him the others were also waking, then making their way downstairs, Harry was about to follow, when he noticed his friend still sleeping _better wake him_ he thought to himself.

After about 10 minutes Harry had successfully managed to wake his friend, Ron, up, but he had also acquired a bruised noise, trying to wake Ron was not a good idea.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I didn't mean to." Ron apologised to the black haired teen as they walked down the winding staircase.

"Its ok Ron, wasn't your fault." Harry muttered, his words slightly muffled as he rubbed his nose.

As they entered the common room, Harry heard people talking in excited voices; they were all crowded around the notice board, obviously thrilled about something.

Harry and Ron tried to push forward, but only found themselves being shoved to the back, Harry sighed, then turned towards the chairs by the fire, which was for some reason, unlit.

_Strange _he thought to himself, the fire had always burnt, it had never before been put out, but before he was able to consider this he noticed a certain tri-coloured haired teen,

"Hey Yugi," Harry called to him, Yugi turned and smiled at Harry, "what's goin on?" Harry asked, but before Yugi could answer, a very annoyed Bakura and Marik appeared,

"Dumb idiots, we were almost crushed." Bakura snarled, indicating the crowd of people, Yugi laughed as Bakura's eye twitched,

"Well, why's everyone excited?" Yugi asked, ignoring the glares from Marik and Bakura,

"Something about Hogsmeade, that were going in two days." Marik growled and Bakura nodded in agreement, Harry turned to Ron who had also heard, Yugi noticed them and sent them questioning looks,

"Hogsmeade, it's great, loads of places to go and see, basically a day away from Hogwarts." Ron told them, unable to hide his excitement.

Yugi's face split into a smile, as Bakura asked in wonder,

"Who comes up with these weird names?" But of course, no one answered him

------------------

Deep in the depths of the Millennium Puzzle Yami sat, around him the passageways went on forever, twisting upside down and at other odd angles, doors stood everywhere, the handles looked old and rusty, unused, in the centre of this labyrinthine, however, was a clear space, free of unusual objects, or dark lingering shadows, this was were Yami sat, thinking.

He was remembering what had happened the night before, a spirit had come, though he wasn't sure who, when he looked out through the eye of the puzzle he saw only shadows, though he felt the darkness radiating from the spirit.

What was bothering him, was whether Yugi ought to know, this shadow, didn't seem like a threat at the moment, it hadn't done anything to harm his aibou, and telling Yugi would only make him worry, but still, Yami didn't like keeping secrets from him.

He was so caught up in thoughts that he didn't heard the creaking of a door opening, he didn't sense the approaching figure, or the questioning gaze of the other.

"Yami?" Yugi finally spoke, starling his other, Yami turned around quickly his eyes showing shock, but before he could speak Yugi voiced his question, "what's wrong?"

Yami paused, still surprised he hadn't noticed Yugi before, and cursing himself slightly for it, but this was no time to dwell on thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing Yugi." His hikari seemed pleased with answer, for he nodded happily before replying,

"Ok, I was just worried." Was all he said, the smile that always remained on his face, never disappearing, and with that he turned and disappeared.

Yami sighed, before sitting once again, no; it was nothing to worry Yugi about.

--------------------

Yes, I know this is very short, but it had more description in it at least

Read and Review though you've probably already read it, soo, review please

Oh, and this story will have no yaoi or pairings, sorry if I disappointed anyone

**IMPORTANT**: This story is on hold for the moment, it will be continued eventually, sorry to everyone who likes this story


End file.
